crossworld
by syssim
Summary: Alors que le jeune Alexandre allait mourir dans un tragique accident, il se retrouve projeter dans le monde des pokémons. Il découvrira au fil du temps que ce monde est bien loin du monde idyllique qu'il imaginait.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Rentrant à peine du lycée je décide de tenter de me détendre quelque peu avant de remplir mon labeur quotidien à base de corvée ménagère et de devoir scolaire. Je décide donc d'allumer la télévision histoire d'abrutir mon cerveau sur quelques télé-réalités quelconques. Malheureusement pour moi, à la place d'une sitcom bon marché, un présentateur bien peigné, type gendre idéal, un air grave -surjoué- sur le visage, annonce une nouvelle catastrophe.

"**Flash info : Aux États-Unis dans l'état du Maine une nouvelle école à été victime d'un attentat entraînant la mort d'une classe entière. Cependant les terroristes ne s'en sont pas arrêtés là et ont procédés à l'enlèvement de deux autres enfants, afin de demander une rançon**."

Mais dans quel monde vit-on... Les conflits ne cessent de se renouveler ne trouvant jamais de paix durable. La famine dans les pays du tiers-monde ne cesse de s'aggraver et commence à toucher même certains pays autrefois sans difficultés. J'ai la chance d'être née dans un pays dit riche, ce qui sous-entend qu'on aurait une vie facile et qu'on est censé ne pas avoir le droit de se plaindre. Or la réalité des faits est que la dureté de la vie est présente partout, les injustices et différences sociales se faisant de plus en plus grande et les pays développés sont la meilleur façon de percevoir clairement ces inégalités. Pour achever de compléter ce sinistre tableau, ces pays riches, devenant des lieux d'exode des peuples y voyant un espoir de vie meilleure, deviennent surpeuplés et se crée alors des problèmes sanitaires liés à la pollution déversée par les villes.

Là je ne fais qu'évoquer le cadre général de l'époque dans laquelle je vis. Pour ce qui est de mes propres problèmes, j'oscille entre l'absence d'un père ayant fui ma mère à ma naissance et une mère alcoolique n'ayant pour objet de dépense que l'alcool qu'elle consomme. Justement la voilà, interrompant mon flux de pensés négatives.

« **Alex, t'as rien d'autres à foutre que de traîner devant la télé ! Va me servir à boire, j'ai soif** ! »

Mais elle a toujours soif de toute façon... Je vais à la cuisine, lui servir un verre de Whisky, comme tout les soirs.

« **Demain on est invité chez Mamie pour son anniversaire je te rappel. Y aura tout le monde alors t'essayeras de te rendre présentable!** »

Je serais toujours plus présentable que toi, ivrogne, et puis je déteste les repas de famille elle le sait bien. Je me sens pas à ma place dans cette famille, personne ne partage mes passions et je ne m'intéresse absolument pas à leurs discussions. Résultat je passe pour un asocial qui vit dans son monde ce qui fait de moi la cinquième roue du carrosse familial. Celui à qui on ne propose jamais aucune activités, qu'on invite jamais en vacance et dont les cadeaux de Noël sont toujours les plus dénués d'intérêts.

Je lui donne son verre ainsi que la bouteille qui va avec puis je pars me réfugier dans ma chambre, seul endroit sur cette planète où je me sens bien, serein. J'entre ainsi dans mon sanctuaire aux murs tapissés de différents poster au sol jonché de peluches et aux étagères remplie de jeux vidéo ayant pour thème ma principal passion, les pokémon. Je suis totalement fou de ces centaines de petites bestioles à collectionner. Cette passion m'est venu suite à l'unique signe de vie que j'ai reçu de mon père depuis ma naissance. C'était un soir de Noël je n'avais alors que 8 ans et j'ai entendu ma mère hurler de rage dans le salon. Je suis alors allé voir ce qu'il se passait et je l'ai vu jeté un paquet dans la poubelle en criant :

« **Tu m'as abandonné et maintenant tu espères te racheter ! C'est trop facile ! **»

Ma curiosité l'avait emporté sur la peur de me faire prendre et je décidait d'aller repêcher le colis dans la poubelle. Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre et y vit « **Pour Alexandre** ». La curiosité s'amplifiait de plus belle et j'ouvris le paquet. Celui-ci contenait une version Rouge de pokémon sur Game Boy, le jeu que ma mère à toujours refusée de m'acheter sous prétexte que je passais déjà bien trop de temps enfermé dans ma chambre à "m'abrutir" avec les jeux vidéos. Il y avait également une lettre où était écrit « **Un tout nouveau monde de rêves, d'aventures et de pokemon t'attend** » signé « **Papa** ».

C'est ainsi que commençât cette passion dévorante qui, loin d'être une lubie enfantine, n'a fait que se renforcer au fil des années. Cet univers me sert en réalité d'échappatoire au monde dans lequel je vis qui ne cesse d'aller de mal en pis. En effet, comparé à notre monde celui des pokémon est bien plus joyeux. On y parle jamais de meurtre ou d'attentat, la plupart des gens sont très gentil avec vous quand vous leur parlez au lieu de soit vous ignorer soit vous insulter. Bon d'accord il y a aussi des voyous mais il finissent toujours par se faire battre et tout se termine bien. On a également un objectif qui est de réunir tout les badges d'arènes afin de pouvoir affronter le conseil des 4 et devenir maître de la ligue pokémon. Ça fait quand même beaucoup plus rêver que de faire des études pour pouvoir exercer un métier qu'on est même pas sur d'avoir non ? Puis surtout, il y a les pokémon ! Il y en a de tout les types, de tout les formes et de toutes les tailles, donc pour tout les goûts. Du mignon Rondoudou au puissant Dracaufeu il est impossible de ne pas aimer au moins l'une de ses bestioles.

«** Alex ! Va me chercher une autre bouteille !** »

« **D'accord M'man!** »

Me voilà à nouveau de corvée pour chercher la boisson de ma mère qui ne cesse de sombrer dans l'alcool. N'étant toujours pas majeur la plupart des boutiques du coin rechignent à m'en vendre, je dois alors me rendre dans une rue malfamée où un vendeur peu scrupuleux et peu regardant sur l'âge de ses clients n'hésite pas à me vendre tout et n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il gagne de l'argent. J'arrive donc dans cette boutique et achète la bouteille de whisky dont j'ai besoin pour ma mère puis ressort en pensant au temps que j'aurais à jouer ce soir avant d'aller me coucher. Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensés, mon chemin est tout à coup stoppé par un des loubards traînant régulièrement dans ce quartier. Je relève la tête et je le vois lorgner sur la bouteille de whisky que je tient dans les mains. J'avoue ne pas avoir été très prudent, perdu que j'étais dans mes pensées.

« **Tu va me donner cette bouteille sans faire d'histoire, ok ?** »

Mon esprit sentant le danger je me met à réfléchir deux fois plus vite qu'à la normal. Je sais que si je rentre les mains vide ma mère risque de me passer un savon comme elle seule en a le secret mais je ne souhaite pas me faire cogner pour autant. Je regarde l'environnement qui m'entoure, cherchant une solution pour échapper à cet homme. Je remarque alors une ruelle sur ma gauche qui passe pas l'arrière du restaurant où j'allais souvent avec ma mère avant qu'elle ne devienne ce qu'elle est désormais. J'ai de bonnes jambes et l'effet de surprise de mon coté, je peux y arriver. Seul bémol, une ruelle où une voiture passe une fois par an si j'ose dire. Mais bon, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y ait comme par hasard une voiture qui me bloque le chemin et je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est parti. Je prend mes jambes a mon cou et file droit en direction de la ruelle, qui comme d'habitude est inoccupée, et bifurque à droite afin de retourner sur la rue principal. J'ose un rapide regard en arrière, je ne suis pas suivi. Je reprend alors mon calme et, d'un pas rapide, reprend le chemin du retour. L'esprit encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline je ne prête pas attention à la circulation et traverse la route. Un grand coup de klaxon me désenbrume l'esprit. Je tourne la tête et vois un énorme camion de marchandise se diriger droit sur moi. Il est bien trop près pour pouvoir l'éviter et semble rouler trop vite pour pouvoir freiner à temps. Je me dis que ça y est... c'est la fin. Ma dernière action est de lâcher la bouteille de Whisky que je n'aurais même pas le temps de voir se briser au sol car un flash aveuglant m'éblouit d'un coup et puis... plus rien. Je me sens soudain bien plus léger, comme si je flottais dans les airs, la blancheur du flash disparaissant à mesure que je perd connaissance.

N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews, j'y répond toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« **Où suis-je ? C'est donc ça la sensation que l'on a quand on meurt. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur. J'avais l'impression de flotter, comme si mon âme avait quitté mon corps. Mais rien de tout cela, je me réveille ici, au milieu de nulle part.** »

Alexandre se redressa afin de se retrouver assis dans les herbes hautes dans lesquels il s'était réveillé. Une légère brise soufflait, transportant un air des plus purs qu'Alexandre respira à plein poumon. Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que de l'herbe à perte de vu.

« **C'est donc ça le lieu où l'on arrive lorsqu'on est mort ? En tout cas ça ne peut qu'être le paradis si c'est le cas.** »

Alexandre décida de se lever afin de scruter les alentours avec plus d'attention. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un parterre d'herbe haute qui se prolongeait encore vers le nord jusqu'à laisser place à un petit chemin entouré d'herbe coupée. Au sud, le jeune homme crut apercevoir des ruines mais le soleil qui brillait avec force l'empêchait de voir les choses plus en détail.

« **Bon et maintenant ? Par où aller ? Je pense que je vais suivre le sentier afin de voir où cela va me mener.** »

A peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas qu'une voix se fit entendre au loin :

« **Hé toi, là ! Ne pars pas!**

Alexandre se retourna aussitôt et vit une silhouette s'avancer vers lui. Encore une fois le soleil gênait sa vu. Il put peu à peu distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Puis il remarqua qu'il portait une blouse blanche de médecin qui était passé par dessus une chemise bleue délavée et tombait jusqu'à la moitié d'un pantalon marron troué. Ce n'est qu'une fois à quelques mètres de lui qu'il put s'apercevoir que l'homme avait les vêtements très sales, comme couvert de poussière et de suie. Une fois à ses cotés, il remarqua que l'homme était assez âgé grâce à ses cheveux gris et avait l'air particulièrement fatigué. Il arborait en effet une barbe de trois jours et des cernes sous les yeux.

« **C'est super dangereux ! Des pokémon sauvages infestent les hautes herbes !** » poursuivit-il. Il regarda ma ceinture et enchaîna: « **Il te faut un pokemon pour te protéger... **» Alexandre se demandait dès la première fois s'il avait bien entendu mais en l'entendant une seconde fois il en était sur, cet homme avait bien dit « pokémon » ?!  
« **Excusez-moi, vous avez bien dit pokémon ?** » hésita-t-il. L'homme ne semblait pas prêter attention à la question d'Alexandre et paraissait en train de réfléchir tout en se tenant le menton.

« **J'ai trouvé ! Suis moi ! **» poursuivit le vieil homme tout en prenant le chemin menant vers ce qui semblait être des ruines.

Le jeune garçon était alors en plein doute. Fallait-il suivre le vieil homme où plutôt s'enfuir ? Il se dit qu'après tout, comme il était mort, il n'avait plus rien à craindre et décida donc de le suivre.

Bien qu'âgé et visiblement fatigué et amaigri, l'homme avait un pas lest ce qui ne laissait aucune place au dialogue. Alexandre se dit qu'il le questionnerait une fois arrivé à destination. Il était de toute façon bien trop préoccupé par la certitude d'avoir entendu à deux reprises cet inconnu parlé de pokémon. Il se demandait alors s'il était en plein rêve mais il trouvait les odeurs du monde qui l'entoure ainsi que la sensation du vent sur sa peau bien trop réel pour être dans un rêve. Plus il avancé vers les ruines plus une odeur de brûlé était présente. Il remarqua petit à petit que les ruines étaient en réalité les vestiges d'une ville qui avait visiblement été totalement détruite. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'une ville fantôme, au décor fait de maison aux façades brûlées ou écroulées. Ce qui semblait avoir été autrefois un hameau paisible n'était désormais plus qu'un tas d'éboulis et de gravas dont seul une boite aux lettres restée miraculeusement intact témoignait de la vie passé de ce lieu.

Lors de la traversé de ce village en ruine l'homme gardait la tête baissée, comme s'il ne voulait pas subir le spectacle désolant qu'il offrait. Alexandre remarqua que le visage du vieil homme avait pris une expression reflétant une grande tristesse et sembla même déceler des larmes perler à ces yeux.

« **Nous arrivons à mon laboratoire**. » déclara le vieil homme.

« **C'est un laboratoire ça ?** » pensa Alexandre. Devant lui s'élevait un bâtiment qui avait visiblement été très important à l'époque mais qui désormais n'était plus qu'un vestige flétri et craquelé. L'intérieur du bâtiment n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur. En effet le sol était jonché de débris en tout genre, les étagères était renversé et des ouvrages poussiéreux jonchait le sol. Des instruments aux vitres brisées était placés au fond du laboratoire vers lequel le jeune garçon se dirigeait, suivant l'homme dont il comprenait désormais l'état de la tenue. Celui-ci se retourna alors pour lui faire face. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alexandre put enfin distinguer clairement le visage de cet homme. Ces yeux brûlaient d'une passion dévorante ce qui dénotait avec son teint pâle ainsi que son aspect négligé global. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait connaître cet homme, comme ce genre de personne qu'on croise dans la rue mais qui nous marque assez pour le reconnaître le jour où l'on est amené à le revoir.

**« Je me présente je suis le professeur Chen, bienvenue dans... mon laboratoire. »**

**« Excusez-moi, vous avez dit que vous êtes ? »**

**« Le professeur Chen voyons, fais un effort ! »**

Alexandre était troublé. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul professeur Chen, mais celui-ci n'était pas réel car c'était le grand professeur pokémon de son jeu vidéo. « **Il doit s'agir d'un homonyme »** pensa-t-il. Devant le manque de réaction d'Alexandre, le professeur Chen poursuivit :

**« Allons ne me dis que tu ne me connais pas. Je suis Samuel Chen, professeur pokémon de renommé mondial quand même. »**

**« Professeur pokémon ?! » **lâcha Alexandre spontanément.

**« Ben oui tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un professeur pokémon ! »**

**« Si si je sais ce que c'est mais... »**

**« Mais quoi? »**

**« Mais ça n'existe pas en vrai ! »**

Le professeur Chen ouvrit de grand yeux remplis d'étonnement. Après quelques secondes de stupeur mutuelle, le professeur reprit la parole.

« **Mais d'où viens-tu jeune homme ? Jadielle ? Argenta ? **»

Ce fut au tour d'Alexandre d'ouvrir de grand yeux plein de stupeur. Cet homme venait de citer quelques-unes des villes présentes dans la version rouge du jeu pokémon que lui avait offert son père. Cette fois il en était sur, il avait affaire à un illuminé. Il devait s'enfuir au plus vite. Comme à son habitude, le temps lui paraissait ralenti et il scruta son environnement pour trouver la meilleur voie de fuite possible. Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte et il risquait de se blesser en passant par l'une d'entre elles. Passer par une fenêtre était dès lors inenvisageable. Il ne restait alors plus qu'à faire volte-face et repartir par là où il était entré. Mais que faire après être sorti ? Après tout il ne savait même pas où il était. Les ruines ! Il lui suffisait de se cacher dans l'une des maisons en ruine le temps d'échapper au vieil homme, après, il aviserait. Maintenant que le plan de fuite était en place il ne restait plus qu'à passer à l'action.

**« Alors ? Réponds-moi. D'où viens-tu ? »** redemanda le professeur.

**« De Paris ! »** répondit Alexandre qui profita de l'effet de surprise que semblait avoir provoqué sa réponse pour prendre la fuite.

**« Paris ?! »** S'esclaffa le professeur Chen. **« Se pourrait-il que ce soit l'enfant que nous attendions... »** marmonna-t-il. **« Je ne peux pas le laisser s'enfuir. »** Le professeur passa la main sous sa blouse afin de décrocher une pokéball de sa ceinture. **« Pikachu utilise ta cage-éclair ! »**

**« Piiiiiikaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »**

A peine avait-il atteint la sorti du laboratoire qu'Alexandre senti un léger picotement dans l'ensemble de son corps puis, ne pouvant plus bouger, il alla s'écraser dans l'herbe devant le bâtiment. Tout ses membres étaient paralysés mais il parvint tout de même à se retourner en balançant son corps. C'est alors qu'il la vit, aux pieds du professeur, une petite souris jaunes aux joues rouges à la queue en forme d'éclair... un pikachu.

« **Là, je suis vraiment en train de rêver.** »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« **Désolé mon petit. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je souhaite simplement avoir une discussion avec toi. Es-tu disposé à m'écouter ? **» demanda Chen. Alexandre acquiesça. « **C'est bon pikachu, tu peux le relâcher.** » Alexandre senti les picotements sur son corps disparaître petit à petit et il recouvra instantanément l'usage de ses membres. Il se relava puis enleva l'herbe qui était sur ses vêtements. Il eu a peine le temps de redresser la tête que la petite souris jaune lui sauta dans les bras. Par réflexe, Alex l'attrapa et contempla l'animal qui le regardait en souriant. «** Pika ! **» cria-t-il. À ce moment-là, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait bel et bien un pikachu dans les bras.

« **Décidément, ce pikachu est vraiment très sociable. » **s'étonna Chen** « À moins qu'il ne te confonde avec son dresseur, il est vrai que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. **» ajouta-t-il. A ces mots, le pikachu regarda à nouveau Alexandre et, les oreilles basses de déception retourna auprès du professeur afin de retourner dans sa pokéball.

**« Je m'excuse encore de t'avoir traiter ainsi mais en te voyant t'enfuir aussi vite, je n'avais pas le choix. »**

Étant désormais assuré de vivre un rêve éveillé si ce qui l'entourait n'était pas réel, il prit conscience qu'il avait en face de lui le vrai professeur Chen, certes moins reluisant que dans ses souvenirs mais tout de même. Il décida alors de s'exprimer à lui avec l'égard qu'il estimait lui être dut.

« **Vous êtes tout excusé professeur. Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir de la sorte, c'est à moi de m'excuser. **»

« **Trêve de politesses nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, nous avons à parler, mais pas ici. Retournons dans mon laboratoire.** »

C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent tout deux au fond du laboratoire. Durant la seconde traversée de celui-ci, Alexandre remarqua que les ouvrages qui jonchaient le sol traitaient tous des pokémon ce qui rendait l'éventualité que cet homme soit réellement le professeur Chen d'autant plus crédible. Une fois arrivé au fond du laboratoire, le professeur Chen prit un air grave et commença :

« **Tout d'abord laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi il faut absolument que tu nous apporte ton aide. Lors d'une de mes expéditions qui m'avait entraîné au fin fond des ruines alpha de la région de Johto. Je suis aller consulter les Zarbi, ces pokémon dont les rumeurs évoquaient la capacité mystérieuse de lire l'avenir, afin de vérifier la véracité de ses dires. Au fond de la grotte, j'ai en effet pu rencontrer une multitude d'espèce de Zarbi mais il était impossible de déceler un quelconques messages dans les mots qu'ils parvenaient à former. Au bout d'un mois passé à étudier les Zarbi, je finis par abandonner mes recherches, déduisant que les prédictions des Zarbi n'étaient que le fruit de l'imagination des autochtones afin de faire venir les touristes. Cependant, le dernier soir avant mon départ, je fus réveiller en pleine nuit par une multitude de Zarbi, jamais je n'en avais vu autant. Petit à petit, les Zarbi se sont mis cotes à cotes afin de former des mots qui cette fois étaient compréhensibles**. »

« **Et quel était leur message ? **» demanda Alexandre, dubitatif. Le professeur Chen tira un carnet de la poche de sa blouse, en tourna frénétiquement les pages, puis tendit le carnet au jeune homme. Alexandre lut ce qu'il était écrit sur le carnet à haute voix : « _S__**eul un enfant venant du bourg palette pourra changer le monde**__. _**Changer le monde ? Mais pourquoi vouloir le changer ? Le monde des pokémon est un monde de paix où tout le monde vit heureux, qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à changer, je ne comprend pas !** »

« **Un monde de paix oui, il y a de cela quelques années. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas malheureusement.** »

« **Il y a quelques années ? Mais, je ne comprend pas. Que c'est-il passé ? **»

« **Tu n'es donc au courant de rien ? Mais d'où peux-tu bien venir pour ignorer tout des événements de ces 2 dernières années ! **»

« **Je viens d'un endroit coupé de ce monde, mais je vous en prie, racontez moi tout.** »

Alexandre ne pensait pas que cette pirouette suffirait à faire changer la conversation afin de ne pas avoir à expliquer d'où il vient. Après tout il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer vu qu'il ignorait lui-même comment il avait atterri dans cette clairière. Cependant le professeur semblait avoir tellement à cœur de pouvoir échanger des paroles avec une personne qu'il poursuivit sans vraiment relever la réponse du jeune garçon :

**« Bien je vais tout te raconter. Il y a de cela 2 ans un homme du nom de Giovanni, un puissant homme d'affaire, à été nommé grand champion de la ligue pokémon. » **devant l'air dubitatif du jeune homme, il précisa **« Je te rappel à tout hasard que la ligue pokémon a été crée dans le but de réguler et de gérer la condition de nos amis pokémon. Elle est constituée d'un total de 8 champions dont un représentant est placé dans chaque grandes villes de chaque régions du monde. Parmi ces 8 champions, un est élu par le conseil des 4, des dirigeants puissants agissant dans l'ombre, afin de devenir grand champion. Le grand champion a pour rôle de promulguer les lois concernant les pokémon. Pour en revenir à Giovanni, élu grand champion il y a deux ans, sa première action aura été de considérer les pokémon non plus comme des animaux de compagnie, mais comme des armes, obligeant d'avoir une carte officiel de dresseur pour en posséder. De ce fait, la plupart des pokémon ont été arrachés à leur famille de force ce qui a entraîné de nombreux combats se soldant parfois par la mort de certains. Ce fut un moment très sombre de notre histoire, les pokémon étaient raflés par dizaines et emmenés on ne sait où. Le nombre de dresseur a grandement décru du fait que les cartes de dresseur soit délivrés de façon très limitée. Ainsi, la vente des pokéball a grandement baissée obligeant la plupart des boutiques des petites villes, ne vivant que via le biais du dressage de pokémon, à fermer leur porte pour cause de faillite. C'est ainsi que la pauvreté et la précarité apparu. Pour ce qui est des pokémon, ils ont désormais droit de circuler uniquement dans certaines zones marquées par des herbes hautes et dans certains lieux précis. Les pokémon aperçus en dehors des zones et n'appartenant à aucun dresseur sont automatiquement transférés vers les cramois'iles. »**

**« Et personne ne fait rien ? Tout le monde laisse faire ces horreurs ? »**

**« Il est très difficile de contredire un homme qui a été désigné par le conseil des 4 lui-même. Mais un groupuscule de résistant, la LDP, la ligue de défense des pokémon, œuvre en secret pour essayer de rétablir la liberté des pokémon, sans succès jusqu'à présent. Mon... mon petit-fils, Régis en faisait parti... »**

Le vieil homme, déterminé auparavant, sembla soudain épris d'une profonde tristesse.

**« Il.. il a été tué lors d'une mission il y a un an de cela... Il pensait être l'enfant de la prophétie des zarbi, cela l'a rendu bien trop téméraire. Pour couronner le tout, Sacha, son ami d'enfance, n'a pas cru en la mort de mon petit-fils et, décidant d'aller le retrouver, est parti à sa recherche il y a maintenant un an. Il à été vu deux mois après son départ sur la route victoire, en direction du conseil des 4. Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. Il ne reste de lui, que le pikachu qu'il m'a confié. C'est ainsi que nous avons perdu les deux seuls enfants venant de Bourg Palette... Pour achever tout espoir possible, le village à été victime d'une attaque de la part d'une bande de malfrats appelée la team Rocket, surtout connu pour avoir versé dans le trafic de pokémon. J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre le but de cette attaque que nous avons subit. »**

Alexandre était atterré, ça recommençait. Il avait quitté un monde où les guerres et les malheurs étaient quotidiens et maintenant qu'il était dans un univers qu'il croyait un havre de paix et de bonheur, il découvrait qu'à cause d'un homme, d'un seul homme, ce monde devenait aussi pourri que le sien.

«** J'en ai assez... **» bredouilla-t-il, tête basse. « **J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez de fuir et de tout laisser passer ! Cette fois-ci je vais me battre ! Mais... comment ? Je n'ai que 16 ans après tout... »**

La détermination du jeune homme raviva une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur du professeur. Cet espoir qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis l'annonce du décès de son petit-fils. Chen se dit alors qu'après tout, il pouvait bien aider ce jeune garçon que le flair du professeur pokemon sentait capable de réaliser de grande chose.

**« Je vais t'aider. » **

**« M'aider ? Comment ? »**

**« En te confiant ton premier pokemon »**

**« Mon... mon premier pokemon ! »**

Le regard d'Alexandre se mit à briller d'une lueur particulière qui conforta Chen dans son choix d'aider le jeune garçon. Le vieil homme alla a coté d'une armoire remplie de livres scientifiques.

**« Viens m'aider à la pousser. »**

Alexandre s'exécuta et ils poussèrent tout deux l'armoire qui émit un grincement assourdissant. Le professeur s'agenouilla sur le sol où était précédemment placé l'armoire et mis les mains dans une ouverture qui était cachée dans le mur afin d'en sortir une petite boite contenant trois pokéballs.

« **Ce sont les trois derniers pokémon qu'il me reste. La pokéball de gauche contient un salamèche, un pokemon au tempérament ardent. Celle du milieu contient un carapuce, un pokémon aquatique, et enfin celle de droite contient un bulbizarre, un pokémon plante. Je te confie l'un d'eux, à toi de faire ton choix.** »

Alexandre se disait qu'il avait déjà eu bien du mal à faire son choix dans son jeu vidéo, mais là, ça allait être encore plus compliqué. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il avait finalement arrêté son choix.

**« Ça y est, je sais. Je choisi... »**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« **Je choisis... »**

Au moment où Alexandre allait faire son choix, un pokémon en forme de pokéball roula dans le laboratoire et se mit à briller. Le professeur eut juste le temps de prendre sa pokeball et d'en sortir pikachu. Puis il cria :

**« Attention ! Baisses-toi ! Pikachu mur lumière. »**

En un instant, le pokémon qui était entré explosa, réduisant en miettes le laboratoire. Le professeur ainsi que le jeune homme se tenaient derrière une barrière électrique crée par pikachu ayant réussit a encaisser l'impact de l'explosion. Alexandre était sous le choc, il y a encore quelques minutes il s'attendait à choisir son premier pokémon dans le labotatoire du plus célèbre des professeur pokémon et maintenant il se trouvait à l'air libre, entouré seulement d'un nuage de poussières. Le nuage se dissipa peu à peu révélant deux individus vêtu de noir arborant un grand R rouge sur la poitrine ainsi qu'un béret noir vissé sur la tête. Une pokéball scintillait à la ceinture des deux malfrats.

**« Chen, tu nous as assez mis de bâton dans les roues, cette mascarade s'achève ici pour toi. »** grogna l'un des deux hommes.

**« C'est ce que nous allons voir. Pikachu, cage-éclair ! »** répliqua Chen.

**« Piiiiikaaaachuuuuuuuu ! »** l'éclair parti des joues du pokémon et vint directement frappé l'un des deux voyous qui alla s'écrasa à terre, incapable de bouger.

**« Team Rocket, repartez ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez fait assez de mal à ce village comme ça ! »**

**«Tsss, les ordres sont les ordres vieillard et les nôtres sont de mettre un terme à ta vie. »** Rétorqua le second homme en noir. Sur ces mots, celui-ci porta la main à sa ceinture afin d'y décrocher la pokeball qui y était fixée. **« Voyons si vous êtes toujours aussi vaillant au combat, professeur. Nosferalto go ! »**

La pokeball s'ouvrit et une énorme chauve-souris à la gueule béante et aux crocs acérés en sortie.

« **Voilà un choix fort peu judicieux. Un pokémon volant contre un pokémon électrique, je vois que la team Rocket recrute toujours ses membres au rabais.** » fit le professeur avec un sourire en coin.

**« Ricanes autant que tu veux, rira bien qui rira le dernier. Nosferalto, morsure ! »**

**« Nosfe ! » **le pokémon fendit les airs à une vitesse étonnante, en quelques secondes il était déjà presque sur le pikachu.

**« Eh bien, il est rapide. »** pensa Chen **« comment vais-je m'en sortir, je n'ai plus le temps de lancer une attaque électrique, il faut donc que j'ordonne une attaque physique. Pikachu,vive-attaque ! »** Instantanément la petite souris électrique s'exécuta et fonça directement vers le nosferalto.

**« Utilise reflet, nosferalto ! »** la chauve-souris se scinda alors en deux juste au moment de l'impact entre celle-ci et pikachu qui passa au travers de ce qui avait été en réalité une illusion d'optique provoquée par l'attaque reflet. Cette manœuvre permit au nosferalto de prendre l'avantage en se retrouvant derrière pikachu.

**« Et maintenant cru'aile ! » **suite à cette ordre, une aile s'abattit dans le dos de pikachu qui piqua directement vers le sol et alla s'écraser dans l'herbe en soulevant un nouveau nuage de poussières. **« Nooon, pikachu ! »** cria Chen. **« Piiikaa »** répondit celui-ci. Le nuage de poussière se dissipa révélant un pikachu encore en pleine capacité de poursuivre le combat. Il était désormais situé pile en dessous du nosferalto.

**« Pikachu, utilise ta fatal-foudre ! »** les joues du pikachu se mirent alors à briller par la foudre qui les parcourait. Un nuage noir apparut en une fraction de seconde au dessus de la chauve-souris qui n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'un éclair venant du nuage frappa son corps puis alla se connecter au pikachu. Le nosferalto fut aussitôt vaincu et rappelé par son dresseur. Le professeur se retourna alors vers Alexandre qui assistait, ébahi, à ce spectacle étonnant. Les combats pokémon était bien plus dangereux en vrai que lorsqu'il les pratiquait sur son jeu vidéo. Cependant une intuition de danger le prit soudain. Comme à son habitude, il scrutait son environnement avec une vitesse telle qu'il lui semblait que le temps passait au ralenti. Le professeur Chen le regardait avec fierté, la fierté d'avoir pu prouver que malgré son grand age, il pouvait encore être utile et gagner un combat pokémon. Pikachu était tourné vers Chen attendant sûrement un autre ordre de celui-ci ou tout simplement d'être rappelé dans sa pokéball. Le membre de la team Rocket qui avait affronté Chen semblait inquiet pour son pokémon. Il regardait sa pokéball d'un air déconfit. Le second membre était... debout ?! Alex compris en une fraction de seconde d'où venait le danger, le second homme en noir se tenait debout, sa pokeball n'était plus fixé à sa ceinture mais dans sa main. Alex eu juste le temps de crier : **« Professeuuuuur ! »**.

Le vieil homme voyant la peur sur le visage du jeune garçon fit volte face et vit l'homme lui faisant face, pokéball à la main.

**« Mais il était censé être paralysé, comment a-t-il... non, l'attaque électrique. »**

Le professeur avait en effet commis une erreur de débutant pour un dresseur de pikachu. En effet un pikachu ne peut pas réaliser deux attaques éléctriques en même temps, le professeur Chen en ordonnant au pikachu de faire une fatal-foudre à donc annuler l'effet de la cage-éclair qui paralysait le second membre de la team Rocket. Le professeur eu à peine le temps de comprendre son erreur que l'homme en noir cria : **« Sablaireau, attaque tunnel ! »**

La terre se craquela sous les pattes de pikachu. Un sablaireau sorti de sous la terre et planta ses griffes longues et épaisses dans l'abdomen du pikachu offrant un spectacle terrible pour Chen et Alexandre. Le pikachu, agonisa quelques secondes avant de rendre l'âme, transpercé par les griffes du sablaireau. Le sablaireau dégagea la dépouille du pokémon de ses griffes et le jeta à terre.

**« Voilà c'est fini maintenant vieillard. Rends-toi ! »**

Chen était résigné, il avait désormais tout perdu, même le pokémon qui lui avait été confié par Sacha. Il alla donc se rendre aux deux malfrats sous le regard hagard et apeuré d'Alexandre. Une fois auprès des deux hommes, l'un d'eux le fit mettre à genoux.

**« Fais le payer pour mon nosferalto. »** dit le premier.

**« T'inquiètes. Un dernier mot ? »** demanda le second.

Le professeur tourna la tête vers Alexandre qui était littéralement pétrifié par la peur.

**« Venges-nous, venges le Bourg-Palette. »** Chen se mit alors à sourire **« Je crois en toi, Alex. »**

** « Sablaireau, attaque tranche ! »** la tête du professeur tomba à terre, un sourire figé à jamais sur le visage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Alexandre était pétrifié par la peur. Il venait de voir mourir un homme sous ses yeux et pas n'importe quel homme, le professeur Chen lui-même. Son instinct de survie lui dictait plusieurs fuites possibles mais il lui était impossible de bouger. Il restait là, les yeux écarquillés, regardant le corps sans tête du professeur.

**« Il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper du gamin. »**

**« Allons laisse-le ce n'est qu'un gamin après tout. »**

**« C'est surtout un témoin, il a vu nos visage. »**

**« Tu as raison. »**

L'homme au sablaireau s'approcha d'Alexandre, le prit par les cheveux et le traîna à coté du corps du professeur. Le jeune homme ne se débattait même pas tellement le choc avait été rude pour lui. Il était résigné. Il vit la tête du professeur ainsi que le cadavre du pikachu qui gisait non loin de lui. Il en était certains désormais, il n'était ni au paradis ni dans un rêve. Dommage d'en avoir pris conscience si proche de la fin. Ne voulant pas voir la mort arriver, Alexandre ferma les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique.

**« Sablaireau, tranche ! »**

**« Attends! Je m'inquiète vraiment pour mon nosferalto, je préfère qu'on parte tout de suite. »**

**« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, on se casse. »**

L'homme rappela son sablaireau dans sa pokéball puis ils partirent tout deux en direction du nord. Alexandre ouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes d'hésitation. Il se releva tant bien que mal et, voyant le jour qui allait bientôt laisser place à la nuit, il décida d'aller se chercher un abri pour la nuit. Le pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la maison du Bourg Palette qui semblait avoir le moins de risque de s'écrouler durant la nuit. Il entra par une fenêtre à la vitre brisée. Sans porter d'intérêt à ce qui l'entourait il se pelotonna dans un coin d'une chambre à l'étage.

**« Venges moi... Venges moi... »** Ces mots, prononcés par le professeur Chen, résonnèrent dans son esprit toute la nuit. L'horreur dont il avait été témoin avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Tout ce qui restait d'enfantin dans son esprit avait désormais disparu. Il avait dès lors un objectif double, détruire la team Rocket et mettre un terme aux agissements de Giovanni. Mais comment arriver à remplir ses objectifs alors qu'il n'avait pas un seul pokémon... Malgré tout ces questionnements, la fatigue intense dut à toutes les émotions qu'il avait vécu finie par le gagner et il s'endormit.

Au matin, il fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers une fissure dans le mur. Cet éclairage sommaire lui permit de fouiller la chambre afin d'y trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Sa curiosité le poussa à faire le tour de la maison. En arrivant dans une chambre, il vit un cadre brisé sur le sol. Il le ramassa avec prudence et fut surpris de voir que la photo qui était dans ce cadre montrait un garçon aux cheveux roux arborant un grand sourire. Il tenait un carapuce dans les bras. Derrière lui se tenait son grand père. Alexandre reconnu instantanément le visage du professeur Chen, visage qui avait la même expression que la tête de l'homme une fois séparé de son corps. À la pensée de cette horrible événement, Alexandre lâcha le cadre qui retomba dans les bris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Le jeune homme avait dès lors compris qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la maison des Chen. Il continua son exploration qui s'avéra infructueuse excepté une carte du Kanto trouvée dans la chambre de la sœur de Régis ainsi qu'un sac à dos trouvé dans une malle de la chambre où il avait passé la nuit. Alexandre déplia la carte sur la table du salon après avoir repoussé les débris qui étaient tombés dessus. Il comptait ainsi planifier quelle serait sa prochaine destination. Il vit alors qu'au sud du Bourg Palette il n'y avait qu'un chenal. Comme il n'avait ni bateau ni pokémon aquatique, ce chemin était inenvisageable. Il décida donc de prendre la route de Jadielle. Il aviserait la-bas sur la suite des événements. Alexandre mit la carte dans le sac à dos, celui-ci sur son dos et sorti de la maison par la même fenêtre par laquelle il était entré.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il remarqua un homme en train de se recueillir près d'une tombe fraîchement creusée. Il s'approcha prudemment de l'homme et vit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il était vêtu de manière très élégante et semblait très riche. Il paraissait âgé d'une trentaine d'année.

**« Euh... Bonjour ? »**

L'homme se retourna et scruta le jeune homme.

**« Bonjour. »** lui repondit-il, en se tournant à nouveau vers la tombe pour se recueillir. Alexandre vit alors une plus petite tombe à coté de celle qu'il avait remarqué au premier regard. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de celles de Chen et pikachu.

**« J'étais venu lui rendre visite, à la place, je l'ai enterré... Dis-moi jeune homme, sais-tu ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? »**

Alexandre hésita dans un premier temps. Devait-il faire confiance à cet homme. Il avait beau le regarder, aucune méchanceté n'émanait de lui. Il semblait rempli d'altruisme et de bonté. De plus, il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui poussait les gens à lui faire confiance.

**« J'étais là... J'étais là quand tout ça est arrivé... je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai... »**

**« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? »**

**« La, la team Rocket... elle... »**

**« Je vois, n'en dis pas plus. »**

**« C'est ma faute, j'aurais dut faire quelque chose mais je suis resté là à ne rien faire. »**

**« Tais-toi ! Tu as été faible ! »**

Alexandre écarquilla les yeux. Le regard de l'homme avait changé, il semblait brûlé de colère.

**« Mais je... »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as été faible mais je vais y remédier. » **Le visage de l'homme s'était à nouveau radoucit.** « Je me présente, je m'appelle Dante et toi comment t'appelles-tu ? »**

**« Alexandre. »**

**« Enchanté Alexandre. » **Dante tendit la main au jeune homme qui s'empressa de la serrer. Il était impressionné par le charisme de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

**« Dis moi, avec quel pokémon fais-tu équipe ? »**

**« Je... aucun. »**

**« Aucun ? Mais tu n'es donc pas dresseur ? »**

**« Non. » **

**« Je vois... »**

Dante fouilla dans la poche de son smoking, en sorti une petite carte dorée, et la tendit à Alexandre.

**« Tiens voici la carte de dresseur du professeur, je pense qu'il est bon de te la confier. »**

**« J'en prendrais grand soin, merci. »**

**« Comme tu es désormais le possesseur d'une carte de dresseur te voici officiellement dresseur pokémon, félicitation. » **Dante adressa un grand sourire au jeune dresseur. Alexandre comprit alors que les cartes de dresseur n'était pas nominative.

**« J'ai également trouvé cette pokéball en passant près de ce qu'il restait du laboratoire, tien, c'est pour toi. Considère ça comme un héritage de la mémoire du professeur. Je suis sur qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit ton premier pokémon. »**

Incroyable, une pokéball avait donc survécu à l'explosion ! Mais quel pokémon pouvait-elle bien contenir ?

**« Un petit match amical en la mémoire de ce cher professeur, ça te tente ? » **

**« Un match pokémon ?! »** pensa Alexandre **« Mais je n'ai jamais combattu dans un match en vrai ! Ce n'est pas grave, il faut que je me dépasse. Au diable la peur, je me lance ! et pour la mémoire du professeur, avec le pokémon que le destin m'a choisi, je gagnerais ! ». **Ses yeux s'enflammèrent etil répondit :

**« J'accepte ! » **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**« J'accepte ! »**

Devant la détermination du garçon, Dante ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'impression de se voir comme dans un miroir. Il se rappela ainsi de sa jeunesse, quand il était encore jeune dresseur inexpérimenté, avec un monde entier à découvrir. Cette pensée nostalgique poussa l'homme à vouloir donner un coup de pouce à Alexandre. Il songea alors à la raison pour laquelle il était venu voir le professeur. En effet celui-ci avait en projet de créer une encyclopédie électronique regroupant l'ensemble des pokémon connus à ce jour. Il avait ainsi créée une machine qui avait pour but d'enregistrer les pokémon que l'on croisait. Cette invention fut commercialisée à grande échelle et devint rapidement un franc succès qui était à la base de la renommée mondiale du professeur Chen. Fort de son succès, le professeur continua ses recherches afin d'améliorer son invention d'origine, le pokédex. Ayant à l'origine pour but de répertorier l'ensemble des pokémons rencontrer, le professeur poussa l'inovation plus loin en ajoutant un programme indiquant les capacités des pokémon une fois capturer ainsi que leur état général. Cette encyclopédie devant servir à faire évoluer les combats entre dresseur fut nommer le projet pokédex 2.0. Il avait envoyer ce dossier à la Sylph Sarl, une grande société technologique basé à Safrania, qui en créa un prototype que Dante venait présenter au professeur Chen. Il sorti l'objet de la poche de son veston, un petit rectangle rouge, et dit :

**« Avant le combat je souhaite te faire cadeau de ceci. »**

**« Euuh merci... » **Alex s'approcha et reconnu immédiatement l'objet.** « Chouette un pokédex ! Merci beaucoup ! »**

**« Il s'agit en réalité du prototype d'un nouveau type de pokédex. C'était pour le présenter au professeur que je me suis rendu au Bourg Palette. Mais trêve de bavardages, passons au match. »**

Les deux adversaires se firent face, laissant quelques mètres entre eux pour permettre aux pokémon de se battre.

**« Tu es prêt ? » **demanda Dante.

**« Comme jamais ! » **répondit Alexandre.

**« Alors c'est parti, nidoran go ! »**

À peine le pokémon était sorti de sa pokéball que le pokédex qu'Alexandre tenait dans sa main gauche se mit à clignoter et émettre des cliquetis.

**« On va tester ce nouveau pokédex durant ce match. Allez, ouvre le! »**

Alexandre inspecta avec plus d'insistance l'objet en question. Il remarqua alors qu'il disposait d'une fente parcourant toute sa largeur, juste sous le voyant qui clignotait. D'une simple pression du pouce sur la partie située en dessous de la fente, le pokédex s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un écran ainsi qu'une multitude de touches. Sur l'écran s'affichait l'image du pokémon qu'il avait en face de lui, un nidoran mâle. Le pokédex se mit tout d'un coup à parler.

« _Nidoran mâle, pokémon venépic. Son ouïe très fine l'avertit du danger. Plus ses cornes sont grandes, plus son poison est mortel. »_

**« la grandeur de ses cornes ? » **Alex regarda alors le pokemon de Dante. Celui-ci avait des cornes bien plus grandes que celles du pokemon que l'on pouvait voir sur le pokedex. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, son poison était hautement toxique. Alexandre garda cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

« A mon tour maintenant ! Ça y est, c'est le moment, je vais enfin savoir quel sera mon premier pokémon. L'excitation est à son comble, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Bon, respire un bon coup Alex et lances-toi. » pensa-t-il.

Alexandre lança alors sa pokéball qui s'ouvrit en touchant le sol puis revint automatiquement dans la main du jeune garçon. Le pokémon que contenait la pokéball était sorti de celle-ci. Alexandre avait désormais conscience de la nature de son premier pokémon. Tout d'abord sceptique, il fut finalement très content que ce soit lui car il correspondait à son tempérament du moment et il sentait qu'avec lui il avait désormais la capacité de réussir ses ambitions. Le pokédex clignota à nouveau et l'écran laissa place au pokémon d'Alexandre.

_« Salamèche, pokémon lézard. Il préfère les endroits chauds. En cas de pluie, de la vapeur se forme autour de sa queue. » _

Suite à l'intervention du pokédex, Alexandre comprit que celui-ci donnait automatiquement une description de tout les pokémon qu'il croisait. Tout à coup le deuxième écran s'alluma révélant les caractéristique du pokémon d'Alexandre. On pouvait y voir la barre de vie du pokémon ainsi que les attaques qu'il avait apprises.

**« C'est comme dans mon jeu-vidéo ! »** s'étonna le jeune dresseur. Il s'attarda quelque peu sur les attaques dont il disposait. _Griffe_ et _Rugissement_ était les deux seules attaques que salamèche connaissait pour le moment. Alexandre comprit alors que le match risquait fort de se montrer fort complexe car il ne disposait d'aucune technique de longue portée et devait donc attaquer au corps à corps au risque de s'exposer au venin du nidoran via les longues épines qui ornait son dos ainsi que la corne sur son front.

**« C'était donc un salamèche, un pokémon idéal pour un débutant. Bien, commençons le match. Nidoran attaque charge à pleine vitesse ! »**

**« Nidoooo ! »**

Le nidoran fonça droit sur le salamèche. Alex n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le nidoran avait déjà asséné un coup de flanc au salamèche qui se releva puis regarda son dresseur, prêt à attendre les ordres. Alexandre, vit que la barre de santé de son salamèche avait baissé d'un quart suite à l'attaque du nidoran de Dante. Il était temps pour lui de réagir.

**« Salamèche attaque griffe ! »** ordonna-t-il. Le pokémon s'exécuta mais se piqua à l'une des aiguilles empoisonnées du Nidoran. Par chance, le poison ne l'affecta pas mais cette action fit réagir Dante.

**« Mais tu te crois où ? C'est quoi ces ordres minables que tu donnes à ton pokémon. Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut arriver à quelque chose avec ça ? Tu te contente de bêtement réciter les attaques dont il dispose. Je pensais que tu voulais gagner ce match mais tout ce que je vois devant moi c'est le garçon apeuré qui a laissé mourir le professeur Chen ! »** Dante savait que les mots qu'il prononçait était dur mais ils avaient pour but de provoquer une réaction chez Alexandre.

Celui-ci fut tout d'abord surpris des propos tenus par Dante puis il se dit qu'il avait raison, qu'après tout peut être qu'il n'était pas fait pour les combats pokémon réel, qu'il n'était bon qu'à les imaginer via son jeu video. C'est à ce moment là que les derniers mots du professeur résonnèrent dans son esprit **« Je crois en toi, Alex. »**. Le grand professeur Chen croyait en lui, et il ne devait pas le décevoir. Ses yeux trahissaient dès lors une grande détermination. Il se concentra sur les événements qui était en train de se dérouler et le temps sembla comme se ralentir autour de lui.

**« Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? J'ai un salamèche blessé qui ne dispose que de techniques au corps à corps face à un nidoran recouvert de piquants venimeux. Je dispose d'aucun objet me permettant de soigner mon pokémon ni de le renforcer. Je ne dispose que d'un seul objet, le pokédex. Mais c'est ça ! Le pokédex ! En relisant la description du pokédex concernant Nidoran, Alexandre s'arrêta sur un détail qu'il avait omis de relever : les nidoran disposent d'une ouïe fine. » **

Instantanément, une stratégie germât dans son esprit. Il échangea un regard avec son pokémon puis eut un sourire en coin, montrant à celui-ci qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour vaincre son adversaire.

**« Ecoutes-moi bien salameche, utilise ton attaque griffe pour attaquer les flancs du nidoran. »**

Le salameche semblait perplexe mais suivi les ordres de son dresseur. Il attaqua les flanc du nidoran avec ces griffes de sorte à le tenir entre ses pattes.

**« Et maintenant, rugissement droit dans ses oreilles ! »**

Le salameche poussa un énorme cri dans les oreilles du nidoran qui eut pour effet de le désorienter quelques secondes. Alexandre profita de ce laps de temps pour ordonner à son pokémon de retourner le nidoran sur le dos puis d'effectuer une nouvelle attaque griffe sur son abdomen. Afin de palier au problème des épines dorsales du nidoran, Alexandre avait remarqué que le pokémon ne disposait d'aucune épine au niveau de son abdomen et avait ainsi élaboré cette stratégie afin d'avoir accès à ce point faible. L'attaque griffe du salameche s'avéra redoutable et le nidoran semblait très affaiblit.

**« Cette stratégie était remarquable, réussir à trouver le point faible de mon pokémon en si peu de temps... Ce jeune homme a un potentiel incroyable. C'est vraiment très intéressant. »** pensa Dante.

**« Je te félicite mon garçon, ce coup était vraiment remarquable mais je n'ai pas encore perdu. Nidoran, dard-venin ! »**

Les pointes du nidoran se mirent à suinter du poison puis il chargea en direction du salameche.

**« Salamèche, esquive ! »**

Salamèche sauta alors par dessus le nidoran afin d'éviter son attaque empoisonnée. Néanmoins Dante enchaina :

**« Nidoran Koud'korne ! »**

Le nidoran fit alors volte-face et sauta pour enfoncer sa corne frontale dans une des pattes arrière du salameche avant même que celui-ci ne touche le sol, le laissant sans possibilité d'esquive. Alexandre regarda alors son pokédex et vit que la barre de vie de son pokémon avait été réduite de moitié et que le statut « poison » était désormais affiché un peu plus haut.

Alexandre compris alors qu'en une seule attaque les cartes avaient été redistribuées et que désormais le dénouement de ce match devenait incertain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le combat se poursuivit avec une série d'attaques et d'esquives ne menant aucunement l'un où l'autre dresseur à la victoire. Alex regardait son pokédex et voyait la barre de vie de son salameche se réduire petit à petit sous l'effet du poison. Il fallait qu'il réagisse sinon il allait perdre ce match à cause du poison.

**« Déclares forfait gamin, ton pokémon est mal en point et je n'ai pas besoin de pokedex pour m'en rendre compte »** En effet le salameche montrait de grands signes de faiblesse. Sa respiration était lourde et ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus lent.

**« Tu t'es bien battu, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. »**

Mais Alex n'en démordait pas, il voulait gagner. Il voulait prouver qu'il valait plus que ce que tout le monde pensait.

**« Salamèche continue ! Griffe ! »**

**« Salaaa... » **

Le pokémon donnait tout ce qu'il avait même s'il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

**« Mais arrêtes ! Tu vois bien que c'est inutile ! »**

**« Non ! Je vais gagner ! »**

A ce moment là, le pokédex émit un nouveau son. Alex regarda l'écran de droite et vit que salameche avait appris une nouvelle attaque, flammèche. Il décida alors de l'utiliser pour mettre fin à ce match.

**« Salameche utilise flammèche ! »**

Le salameche cracha des petites gerbes de feu en direction du nidoran dont le dresseur, surprit, ne put réagir à temps. Les flammes touchèrent le nidoran qui fut KO aussitôt. Alexandre avait gagné, une grande joie monta en lui mais elle fut de courte durée. Le salameche eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers son dresseur qu'il s'évanouit à son tour, victime du poison qui l'affectait. Alex couru vers son pokemon :

**« Salameche ! Ça ne va pas ? Salameche ! »**

**« Tiens donnes-lui ça vite ! »** Dante lança un flacon qu'Alexandra rattrapa. Il y avait une étiquette marquée _antidote_ sur le coté. Le jeune dresseur s'empressa de le faire avaler à son pokemon qui revint à lui petit à petit. Dante, qui avait rappelé son nidoran dans sa pokeball vint auprès d'Alexandre et lui tendit un autre médicament.

**« Il s'agit d'une potion. Asperge ton pokemon avec et il sera comme neuf. »**

Alexandre s'exécuta et le salameche fut aussitôt requinqué. Il tandis alors la pokéball vers lui afin qu'il puisse retourner dans celle-ci.

**« J'ai gagné ! »** dit fièrement le jeune garçon.

**« Oui mais à quel prix... »** La mine enjouée d'Alexandre fit place à une moue circonspecte.

**« Comment ça ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Réfléchis un peu. Si je n'avais pas pu soigner ton pokemon que serait-il advenu de lui ? La victoire est une chose et se battre pour l'obtenir est louable mais s'il faut payer le prix fort pour l'obtenir en sacrifiant les personnes qui nous sont cher alors elle n'a plus aucune valeur. Tiens-en compte la prochaine fois. »**

**« Bien monsieur, je ne l'oublierais pas. »**

Malgré ses paroles, Dante remarquait que la détermination du jeune garçon était encore bien présente en lui.

**« Dis moi petit, que comptes-tu faire désormais ? »**

**« Mon but premier est de venger le professeur Chen en réduisant à néant cette team Rocket de malheur. Ensuite je m'occuperais d'un certains homme. »**

**« Un certains homme ? Qui est-ce ? »**

**« L'homme qui a fait de ce monde un cauchemar, le grand champion Giovanni »**

Dante ne put réprimer un hoquetement de surprise.

**« Le grand champion, rien que ça. Bien bien, je vois que tu as de l'ambition. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, as-tu un plan ? »**

**« Non... pas vraiment. Je comptais me rendre à Jadielle pour commencer puis j'aviserais une fois sur place. »**

**« Je vois. Le conseil le plus sage que je pourrais te donner est d'abandonner ici-même cette folle ambition que tu as mais je pense que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis ? »**

**« Aucune chance. »**

**« Très bien, dans ce cas laisse moi te donner un conseil. Le grand champion a été nommé par le conseil des 4, si tu veux tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui tu risques d'avoir affaire à eux. Je te conseille donc d'aller d'abord avoir une discussion avec eux afin de comprendre leur choix. Le diplomatie vaut toujours mieux que la manière forte. »**

**« C'est vrai, mais il n'écouteront jamais un jeune dresseur comme moi. »**

**« Tu as raison, mais il reste néanmoins un moyen d'obtenir leur attention. »**

**« Ah oui ? Comment ? »**

**« En réunissant les 8 badges des champions du Kanto. Ces badges sont la preuve de la défaite des champions ainsi que de leur reconnaissance de tes capacités de dresseur. Si tu parviens à obtenir les 8 badges, le conseil des 4 ne pourra que reconnaître ta valeur et tu obtiendras assurément une audience auprès d'eux. De plus, le voyage que tu devras entreprendre pour les obtenir te permettra de renforcer tes capacités de dresseur. C'est faire d'une pierre deux coups. »**

**« Vous êtes génial monsieur Dante ! Me voilà avec un objectif précis à atteindre. Merci mille fois. »**

**« Je t'en pris appelles-moi Dante. »**

Alexandre, fort d'un nouvel objectif qui permettrait à terme de réaliser ses ambitions, se prépara à commencer son voyage en prenant la direction de Jadielle. Il rangea sa pokéball contenant salameche dans son sac à dos et rangea son pokédex dans sa poche.

**« Bien, je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir. » **

**« Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? »**

**« Non je vais rester ici encore quelques temps pour me recueillir. »**

**« Je comprend. Je vous remercie encore pour tout et j'espère vous revoir un jour. »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit je suis sur que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau. »**

Alexandre mis son sac sur le dos et s'apprêta à partir. Il tendit la main vers Dante et dit :

**« Au revoir Dante, et merci ! »**

L'homme lui serra la main et répondit :

**« Au revoir mon garçon et fais attention, le monde est plein de danger. »**

**« Je crois que suis prêt à tout surmonter maintenant. »**

Sur ces mots, le jeune garçon commença son voyage en direction de Jadielle. Dante le regardait partir et songea :

**« Voilà une rencontre fort intéressante. »**

Il retira son chapeau laissant apparaître des cheveux noir impeccablement coiffés en arrière.

**« Je vais surveiller ta progression avec grand intérêt jeune homme. »**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Arrivé à la sortie de ce qui avait été le village du Bourg Palette, Alexandre sorti la carte de son sac à dos afin de voir le chemin qu'il allait devoir prendre afin d'atteindre Jadielle. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait juste à traverser une route qui allait tout droit pour y arriver. Alex rangea à nouveau sa carte et se lança enfin dans son long voyage. Comme il ne savait pas la distance qu'il avait à parcourir avant d'atteindre Jadielle il prit garde de ne pas s'aventurer dans les hautes herbes. Après environ un quart d'heure de marche il vit un jeune homme arpenter les hautes herbes. Il s'approcha alors de lui et le salua :

**« Bonjour ! Tu es un dresseur toi aussi ? » **

**« Bien sur ! Je suis à la recherche de pokémon sauvages à capturer. »**

**« Je vois. Enchanté je m'appelle Alexandre. »**

Il tendit la main vers le jeune homme.

**« Enchanté également, moi c'est Simon. »**

Il lui serra la main et poursuivit :

**« Je vois que tu es un jeune dresseur, combien de pokémon as-tu ? »**

**« Un seul... »**

**« Un seul ! Je vois, tu ne sais pas comment capturer les pokémon sauvages c'est ça? »**

Alexandre avait quelques connaissances via le jeux-vidéo qu'il avait reçu de son père mais il se dit qu'après tout ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelques conseils.

**« Non, en effet. »** répondit-il.

**« Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer. »**

Alexandre suivit alors le jeune homme dans les hautes herbes quand tout à coup un pokémon sauvage apparut. Le pokédex se mit à cliqueter et clignoter. Il le sortit alors de la poche et l'ouvrit.

« _Rattata, pokémon souris. Sa morsure est très puissante. Petit et rapide, on en voit un peu partout. »_

**« Regarde comment je m'y prend. À toi piafabec ! »**

Le pokémon oiseau de Simon sorti de sa pokéball et le pokédex enchaîna :

_« Piafabec, pokémon minoiseau. Il chasse les insectes dans les hautes-herbes. Ses petites ailes lui permettent de voler très vite. »_

**« Le secret pour attraper un pokémon c'est tout d'abord de l'affaiblir. Piafabec, picpic ! »**

Le piafabec de Simon donna alors des coups de bec au rattata sauvage tout en ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire.

**« Maintenant qu'il est affaibli, tu prend une pokéball et tu lui lances dessus. »** Simon accompagna le geste à la parole et lança une pokéball sur le rattata. Le pokémon entra dans celle-ci. Elle gigota une fois, deux fois, puis apres une troisième fois, le bouton central de la pokéball vira du rouge au blanc, signe que le pokémon était capturé.

**« Chouette j'ai capturé un rattata ! Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué. Le secret c'est d'affaiblir le pokémon sans pour autant le mettre KO. Tu as bien tout compris ? »**

Alexandre acquiesça **« Oui merci je pense avoir compris le principe. » « C'est comme dans mon jeu vidéo au final. »** pensa-t-il.

**« Tiens voilà quelques pokéball, je te les donnes. »**

Simon donna 3 pokéball à Alexandre.

**« Oh merci ! » « Les gens sont vraiment aussi gentil que dans mes souvenirs. » **se dit Alex.

**« Allez bonne chance à toi moi je vais continuer à fouiner un peu vers le sud. »** affirma Simon avant de partir. Alexandre rangea les pokéball que lui avait donné Simon dans son sac à dos puis reprit la route pour Jadielle. Après quelques mètres, il se décida à aller traîner dans les hautes-herbes. Après tout, agrandir son équipe ne pouvait que lui être profitable. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche il tomba à son tour sur un rattata sauvage. Il farfouilla alors dans son sac à la recherche de la pokéball contenant son salamèche. Cependant, celle-ci s'était mélangé avec celles que lui avait donné Simon.

**« Je n'ai pas été malin sur ce coup là. Bon sang laquelle est celle de salameche. Il me reste plus qu'a toute les essayer... »**

Alexandre essaya alors une première pokéball qui s'avéra vide, idem pour la deuxième. La troisième contenait enfin son salameche tant désiré. Le problème était que le temps qu'il avait réussi à trouver la bonne pokeball, le rattata avait déjà pris la fuite depuis belle lurette.

**« Raaaah c'est pas possible, finalement c'est bien plus compliqué qu'en virtuel ! »**

Le jeune dresseur rappela son pokémon et, en regardant la pokéball de plus prêt, vit une encoche sur celle-ci, comme une sorte de barrette. Il se rappela alors des membres de la team Rocket qui avaient tout deux une pokeball fixée à leur ceinture concluant alors que cette barrette servait à fixer les pokéball sur la ceinture. Il fixa alors la pokéball contenant son salameche à sa ceinture via la barrette de fixation.

**« Voilà qui sera bien plus pratique pour appeler rapidement salameche. Je vais en accrocher une vide aussi afin de pouvoir m'en servir lors de la capture. »**

Une fois équipé, Alexandre poursuivit ses recherches. Un piafabec sauvage finit par se poser à quelques mètres de lui.

**« Celui-là est à moi ! Salameche go ! »**

Le pokémon sorti de sa pokéball, plein de vigueur, prêt à suivre les ordres de son dresseur.

**« Salameche, flammèche ! » **

**« Salaaaaa ! »**

Les projectiles enflammés foncèrent sur le piafabec qui brûla instantanément suite à la puissance de l'attaque.

**« Oula, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. »**

Alexandre s'approcha du piafabec puis rebroussa chemin, honteux d'avoir rôti le pauvre pokémon. Il se rappela des paroles de Simon :

_**« Le secret c'est d'affaiblir le pokémon sans pour autant le mettre KO. »**_

Mais dans les fait, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alors qu'il voyait la ville de Jadielle poindre à l'horizon. Un nouveau pokémon oiseau se posa non loin de là où il se trouvait afin de faire reposer ses ailes fatiguées. Le pokedex se mit à cliqueter comme à son habitude et Alexandre l'ouvrit :

_« Roucool, pokémon minoiseau. Il est souvent vu dans les forêts. Il brasse l'air de ses ailes près du sol pour projeter du sable. »_

**« Un adepte du jet de sable donc. Vas-y salameche sors de ta pokeball. »**

Lorsque le salameche fut sorti de sa pokéball, le roucool comprit qu'on cherchait à le capturer. Cependant, ses ailes était bien trop endolories de son voyage depuis la forêt de Jade pour pouvoir riposter avec force.

**« Salamèche, griffe ! »**

Le salamèche fonça sur le roucool et lui donna un coup de griffe sur l'aile gauche.

**« Je crois que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ! »** Alexandre décrocha la pokéball vide de sa ceinture et cria **« Pokéball, go ! »** puis lança la balle vers le roucool. La pokéball gigota aussi trois fois puis _Clic _le pokémon oiseau avait été capturé. Alexandre n'en revenait pas, il venait de capturer son premier pokémon. Il marcha d'un pas lent vers la pokéball, comme si celle-ci menaçait de s'ouvrir à tout moment. Il l'a prit dans sa main puis cria : **« Ça y est, j'ai capturé un pokémon ! »** Il rappela salameche dans sa pokéball tout en le remerciant de l'avoir assisté dans la capture du roucool puis fixa la deuxième pokéball à sa ceinture.

Fier de la capture de son premier pokémon, Alexandre reprit la route en direction de Jadielle désireux d'y trouver un centre pokémon pour y soigner son pokémon oiseau ainsi que pour trouver un toit pour la nuit qui commençait peu à peu à tomber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le long couloir blanc s'alluma lorsque l'homme sorti de l'ascenseur. Le sol en ferraille claquait à chaque pas qui résonnaient ainsi dans tout le couloir. Une fois le couloir parcouru, l'homme frappa à la lourde porte en métal. _Clang, clang, clang_.

**« Docteur, il faut que je vous parle nous avons du nouveau. »**

Un homme se mit à grommeler puis une voix résonna de l'autre coté de la porte :

**« C'est professeur, ne l'oubliez pas, professeur ! »**

**« Bien monsieur, puis-je entrer ? »**

**« Oui, entre. » **

L'homme ouvrit alors la lourde porte en métal qui grinçât en s'ouvrant ce qui provoqua un boucan épouvantable. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et n'était éclairée que par les écrans qui était présent dans tout la pièce. Les quelques brûleurs qui était allumés servaient également de sources de lumière et révélait un bureau remplies de paperasse en tout genre, de schémas, de formules scientifiques...

**« Nous avons un nouveau pokémon pour vous. »**

**« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. J'ai à faire. Allez-vous en ! »**

**« C'est une commande du boss en personne. »**

**« Je vois... heure du décès ? »**

**« Un peu plus de 24h. »**

**« Plus de 24h ! Tsss, vous avez de la chance que je sois un génie... » **L'homme prit sa blouse blanche sur le porte-manteau, l'enfila et poursuivit :

**« Il s'agit de quoi comme pokémon ? »**

**« Un pikachu. »**

**« Un pikachu ? Vous me faites déplacer, moi, le grand professeur Auguste, pour un simple pikachu ?! »**

**« Ce sont les ordres du boss. »**

**« C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous suis. »**

Auguste suivit alors l'homme qui était venu le chercher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. L'homme entra le code sur le boîtier à gauche de l'ascenseur afin de le faire descendre. Une fois arrivées, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le miroir qui était fixé dans celui-ci refléta le _R_ rouge que l'homme portait sur son uniforme noir.

L'arrivée dans Jadielle fut nocturne pour Alexandre. Il se dirigea vers la seule source de lumière de la ville qui n'était autre que le centre pokémon. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent à la venue du jeune dresseur qui entra d'un pas sur, se dirigeant vers l'infirmière qui se tenait derrière le comptoir au centre de la pièce. Le centre pokémon abritait quelques dresseurs en voyage venus eux aussi trouver un abri pour la nuit. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année avait pris possession de la banquette sur le coté gauche du centre et un quinquagénaire celle de droite. Un troisième homme semblait très concentré dans la lecture d'un journal, assis dans l'un des fauteuils qui étaient placés un peu partout dans le hall. Alexandre se dirigea vers l'infirmière dans le but de faire soigner son roucool qui avait été affaibli afin d'être capturé. Arrivé à hauteur du comptoir, Alexandre fut charmé par le visage angélique de la soignante. Son visage illuminait de bonté et son sourire trahissait la douceur de cette femme qui avait voué sa vie aux soins des pokémon blessés. L'infirmière usa de sa voix de cristal pour dire :

**« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

**« Bonjour, je viens faire soigner mon roucool. »**

**« Un roucool ? Je vois, ça fera 50 pokédollars. »**

Alexandre crut avoir mal entendu, lui avait-elle demandé de l'argent ?

**« Excusez-moi, vous avez dit ? »**

**« Que ça fera 50 pokédollars s'il-vous-plaît. »**

Il avait donc bien entendu la première fois.

**« Depuis quand les soins sont payant dans un centre pokémon !? »**

L'infirmière fut surprise de la réaction du jeune homme. Elle lui répondit :

**« Depuis bientôt un an jeune homme. Depuis que la team Rocket à crée un embargo commercial autour des produits de soin pokémon. Il est de plus en plus difficile de s'en procurer et le prix de ces articles est devenu extrêmement cher. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'offrir des services gratuits, je suis désolé. »**

**« Encore cette satané team Rocket ! C'est insensé, elle est partout ! »** pensa Alex.

**« Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, comment je vais faire ? »**

**« Dans ce cas là je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous aider. »**

**« Mais... »** Alexandre sorti son roucool de sa pokéball **« Regardez, il a une griffure sur son aile droite, dans cet état il ne pourra plus voler si vous ne le soignez pas. »**

L'infirmière était gênée. Elle était tiraillée entre sa conscience professionnelle qui lui dictait de soigner ce pauvre pokémon blessé et les menaces qui planaient sur elle si jamais la rumeur courrait qu'elle offrait des soins non rémunérés clandestins.

Devant la mine attristée du jeune homme et l'absence de témoin intéressé par la scène, l'infirmière céda et accepta de soigner gratuitement le roucool.

**« Je vais soigner ton pokémon, mais cette fois seulement ! Et surtout, ne le répète à personne ! »**

L'expression de son visage avait changée, elle semblait beaucoup plus sévère.

**« Promis, ça restera entre nous. Merci infiniment. »**

Pendant que le roucool passait dans la machine prodiguant les soins dont il avait besoin, l'infirmière entama une conversation avec le jeune dresseur.

**« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, à Jadielle ? »**

**« Je suis venu défier votre champion d'arène afin d'obtenir son badge. »**

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux.

**« Tu es sérieux ? Tu es venu pour affronter maître Giovanni ? »**

**« Giovanni ? Le grand champion est le champion de Jadielle ? »**

**« Bien entendu. Cependant c'est un homme très occupé. Il ne c'est pas rendu dans son arène depuis sa nomination. Si tu cherches à obtenir des badges je te conseille plutôt d'aller à Argenta pour y affronter Pierre. »**

**« Je vois... mon objectif se montre quelque peu retarder, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre après tout. »**

**« Le problème c'est que pour arriver à Argenta il te faudra traverser la forêt de Jade... »**

**« Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? »**

**« Outre le fait qu'elle est peuplée de nombreux pokémon sauvages assez agressifs, elle a également été annexée par la bande de voyou de Pierre qui ont crée un poste de garde à la sortie de la forêt. »**

**« Les pokémon sauvages j'en fait mon affaire et je ne vois pas en quoi quelques voyous sont un réel problème. »**

**« Le poste de garde est tenu par le fidèle bras droit de Pierre, Amalric, il a pour mission de ne laisser entrer aucun dresseur dans Argenta. Il est lui-même un excellent dresseur. »**

**« Les choses se compliquent... décidément, rien n'est simple dans ce monde. » **pensa Alexandre. Il avait désormais un nouvel objectif qui allait le mener jusqu'à Argenta, mais quelque chose le perturbait.

**« Cela ne vous gènes pas qu'un homme comme Giovanni soit champion de votre ville ? »**

**« Oh non pourquoi cela devrait-il me gêner ? »**

**« Vous êtes donc d'accord avec toutes les décisions qu'il a prises depuis qu'il a été nommé grand champion ? »**

**« Jeune homme, il n'est pas de mon ressort, ni du votre d'ailleurs, de juger les actions du grand champion. S'il prend une décision c'est qu'il a une raison de le faire et qu'il ne doit pas en être autrement. Jadielle ne s'est jamais mieux portée que depuis que maitre Giovanni la dirige.»**

Alexandre sentait que cette réponses avait été donnée sans conviction, comme une litanie apprise par cœur qui avait été récité sans y croire vraiment. Il comprit alors qu'il n'était pas la peine d'insister davantage, qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information de la part de cette personne.

La machine émit alors un son, signifiant que la guérison du roucool était arrivé à son terme. Alexandre le rappela alors dans sa pokéball puis remercia à nouveau l'infirmière d'avoir prit le risque de réaliser un soin gratuitement.

La hardiesse dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme ainsi que sa conscience professionnelle avait poussé l'infirmière à se montrer imprudente. En effet, l'homme au journal, qui avait suivit l'intégralité de leur conversation, quitta le centre pokémon puis sorti son pokématos afin d'en utiliser la fonction téléphone.

_# Allo ?_

_# Ici l'agent infiltré de Jadielle, on a une infirmière qui réalise des soins non rémunérés._

_# Très bien, nous nous en occupons._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 **

**« Désires-tu rester ici pour la nuit ? »** demanda l'infirmière.

**« C'est en effet ce que j'espérais faire mais je vois que tout est déjà pris. »** répondit Alexandre. L'infirmière réfléchit quelques instants puis annonça :

**« Il reste la remise, si tu n'as pas peur des espaces confinés. »**

**« La remise ?! Pourquoi pas, après tout je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »**

**« Bien, suivez moi. »**

Alexandre suivit l'infirmière dans l'arrière-salle du centre pokémon. Elle ouvrit alors une porte où une vitre située à mi-hauteur permettait de voir à l'intérieur. Alexandre y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et y vit une pièce assez profonde mais dont la largeur n'égalait absolument pas la longueur. Il n'y avait pour seul décor que des cartons dont un, mal fermé, révélait son contenu fait de bout de machines cassés et de divers produits sans doute inutilisables.

**« Je vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise, le confort y est certes sommaire mais au moins vous êtes au chaud. »**

Alexandre entra dans la réserve et déposa son sac à dos dans un coin au fond de la pièce.

**« Passez une bonne nuit. »**

**« Vous aussi. »** répondit Alexandre. L'infirmière sortie de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il était désormais seul. C'est ce moment de quiétude dans une journée à nouveau fort chargée en événement que son esprit choisi pour faire le bilan de ces derniers jours.

**« J'ai été transporté dans le monde des pokémon je ne sais comment où j'ai rencontré le professeur Chen qui à été tué par un membre de la team Rocket. J'ai ensuite rencontré Dante qui m'a confié mon premier pokémon ainsi que le pokédex. J'ai enfin fait la rencontre de Simon qui m'a appris l'art de la capture de pokémon et, suite à quelques tentatives qui furent un échec, j'ai réussi à capturer mon premier pokémon. » **Il réalisa alors que son périple avait été jalonné de diverses rencontres lui ayant toutes permises d'aller de l'avant, de devenir plus fort.** « Moi qui craignais les autres dans mon monde, je découvre maintenant que c'est grâce aux autres que je me renforce. Mon monde... Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce qu'il advient de ma mère. Est-elle triste de ma disparition ? A-t-elle au moins remarqué ma disparition... En tout cas moi je ne regrette pas la sienne. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais une chose est sur, ce monde est bien différent de celui que j'avais imaginé. Je le trouve étrangement proche du mien même. »**

Au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, le sommeil finit par le prendre et il s'endormit, assit contre le mur au fond de la pièce.

**« Mais que faites vous, c'est un centre pokémon ici, sortez ! Aaaaaaah ! »**

Ce cri réveilla Alexandre qui reconnut immédiatement la voix de velours de l'infirmière. Malgré qu'il avait été réveillé en pleine nuit, sentant le danger, tout ces sens étaient en alerte. Il prit son sac à dos et rampa le long du mur afin d'atteindre la porte. Il regarda prudemment à travers la vitre qui donna sur le hall du centre pokémon. Il vit alors 3 hommes en noir autour de l'infirmière qui était devant le poste d'accueil. Il continua d'inspecter le hall et vit que les deux dresseurs qui avaient pris place sur les banquettes étaient mort. Ils avaient la peau bleue et de la mousse blanchâtre coulait de leur bouche.

**« C'est impossible, nous sommes attaqués par la team Rocket. Les autres dresseurs sont mort, enfin je crois... Il ne reste donc plus que moi. Que puis-je faire, je suis seul et ils sont trois. »**

Alexandre entendit alors une voix dire **« Cher petite infirmière, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là. »**

Celle-ci venait d'une femme portant un tailleur entièrement noir ainsi qu'un brassard où le _R _rouge de la team Rocket était cousu. Son costume bien plus seyant que les membres de la team Rocket qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent trahissait un grade plus élevé que les autres. La femme se tenait proche de l'entrée du centre et avançait vers l'infirmière d'un pas lent.

**« Je vous en pris, ne me faites pas de mal. »**

**« Du mal ? Oh noooon je suis simplement venue te faire un cadeau. »**

**« Un cadeau ? »**

**« J'ai appris par un informateur que tu avais offert un soin clandestinement. Tu fais donc des cadeaux, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'en faire un en retour ? C'est la moindre des choses.»**

La femme claqua des doigts et un des sbires décrocha une pokéball de sa ceinture. Alexandre reconnut immédiatement le pokémon qui en était sorti, c'était le même pokémon qui avait fait exploser le laboratoire du professeur Chen. Cependant il semblait bien plus petit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

**« Voici mon cadeau, prends-le. » **

La femme s'était assez avancée pour qu'Alexandre puisse voir son visage. Celui-ci affichait un sourire éclatant ainsi que des yeux remplis d'excitation.

**« Allez, prends-le ! Prends-le ! »**

L'infirmière prit alors le pokémon dans les mains.

**« Maintenant pour ouvrir ton cadeau tu dois dire la formule magique ! »**

**« La formule magique ? »**

**« Ouiiiiiiii ! Haaahahahha ! La formule ! La formule ! Il te suffit juste de dire _Voltorbe, explosion_ ! C'est tout ! »**

Alexandre comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir cette femme folle à lier. Il devait intervenir mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune solution pour battre à lui seul 4 membres de la team Rocket. Se montrer maintenant reviendrait à commettre un suicide.

**« Allez dis là, dis là ! Dis la formule ! »**

**« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. »**

**« Tu refuses mon cadeau ! Mais un cadeau ne se refuse pas ! Grrrr ! Je suis mécontente, mécontente, mécontente ! Voltorbe, tonnerre ! »**

Le pokémon que tenait l'infirmière dans les mains se mit à émettre des décharges éléctriques qui l'électrocutèrent immédiatement. L'infirmière poussa un cri de douleur épouvantable. Alexandre ne put soutenir ce spectacle et s'adossa au mur tout en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre la soignante hurler.

**« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Tu vas dire la formule ? »**

L'un des sbires de la team Rocket se tourna vers un autre et dit :

**« Tu penses qu'elle va vraiment faire ça ? C'est une infirmière quand même. »**

**« Dame Violetta aime beaucoup trop les explosions pour se priver d'en voir une. »**

L'infirmière était à bout, elle avait compris qu'elle était condamnée, que de toute façon, cette horrible femme allait la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle désirait.

**« Team Rocket, si vous pensez que vous allez vous en sortir aussi facilement vous vous trompez lourdement. S'en prendre à un centre pokémon c'est s'en prendre à toute la ligue pokémon. Vos crimes ne resteront pas éternellement impunis. Ma vie s'arrête peut être ici, mais ma mort servira à faire bouger les choses, j'en suis sur. »**

**« Oui, oui, oui, causes toujours... Accepte mon cadeau, dis la formule ! Dis-la, dis-laaaaaa ! »**

**« Voltorbe... explosion. »**

Le pokémon se mit à briller puis explosa, déchiquetant le corps de l'infirmière dont le sang aspergea tout le hall du centre pokémon ainsi que les 4 membres de la team Rocket.

**« Ouiiiiiii ! C'était génial ! Hihihi ! »**

Alexandre avait entendu l'explosion et avait ainsi compris ce qu'il était advenu de la pauvre infirmière qui avait été si gentille avec lui. Il se sentit tout à coup honteux. Il avait laissé mourir cette femme alors que c'était par sa faute que tout ces événements s'était déroulés. Non, ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était celle de cette horrible team Rocket. Cette bande de malfrats qui lui avait déjà causé tant de peine et lui avait fait voir tant d'horreur. Une flamme de rage se mit à brûler dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il n'avait désormais plus aucune réflexions censé dans son esprit qui c'était mis en veille. Il ouvrit la porte de la remise. Profita de l'effet de surprise provoqué par sa présence et décrocha une pokéball de sa ceinture.

**« Salamèche, go ! »**

Il était désormais au niveau du bureau d'accueil, le salamèche debout sur celui-ci. Les restes du corps de l'infirmière gisaient de l'autre coté du bureau mais Alexandre ne voyait plus le monde qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose, le visage hilare de la leader de l'équipe de malfrats.

**« Salamèche, flammèche. Brûle-moi ce sourire affreux. »**

**« Salaaaaa ! » **Les gerbes de feu se dirigèrent droit sur le visage de Violetta qui hurla quand elle éteignirent leur but. Elle prit alors la fuite tout en se tenant le visage.

**« Occupez-vous de cet enfoiré ! » **furent ces derniers mots avant de quitter le bâtiment. Alexandre se trouvait désormais face à trois membres de la team Rocket mais il était bien déterminé à leur faire mordre la poussière.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Alexandre était entouré par les trois membres de la team Rocket. Le temps sembla alors se figer, puis il scruta ce qui l'entourait. Derrière lui il n'y avait aucune issu, juste la remise dans laquelle il avait passé une partie de la nuit. Il regarda alors les trois hommes, l'un était encore surpris de l'attaque qu'avait porté le salamèche au visage de sa supérieur. Les deux autres portaient déjà leur main à la pokéball fixée sur leur ceinture.

**« Nidoran, go ! »**

**« Abo sors de ta pokeball ! »**

Les deux pokemon apparurent et firent face au salamèche d'Alex.

**« Je connais au moins l'un des deux pokemons pour l'avoir affronté lors de mon match contre Dante mais l'autre m'est totalement inconnu. »** pensa Alexandre.

Le pokédex se mit à cliqueter dans sa poche, cependant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de l'utiliser, il ne s'agissait pas d'un match pour tester lequel des dresseurs était le plus fort mais d'un combat pour sa propre survie. Il lui fallait réagir vite, mais l'incertitude que représentait le pokémon inconnu le fit douter. L'un des sbires profita de ce moment de doute pour lancer son attaque.

**« Nidoran utilises ton koud'korne ! »**

Le pokémon se lança alors tout droit sur le salamèche, bien décidé à enfoncer sa corne frontal dans celui-ci. Alex réagit directement et ordonna à son salamèche d'esquiver. Le pokémon feu parvint à éviter l'assaut du nidoran qui alla terminer sa charge en plantant sa corne dans le mur.

**« Maintenant abo, ligotage ! »**

Alex était focalisé sur l'assaut du nidoran, si bien que le pokémon serpent en avait profiter pour se glisser furtivement auprès de lui. Après avoir entendu les ordres de son dresseur, celui-ci ligota le salamèche qui finit piégé dans ses anneaux.

**« Non ! Je n'ai pas été assez attentif ! »** pensa Alex. Il regarda alors la pokéball contenant son deuxième pokémon cependant, comment il venait tout juste d'être soigné, il ne pourrait sûrement pas être au maximum de ses capacités. Il valait donc mieux le laisser dans sa pokéball. Alex ne trouvait aucune solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Maintenant que salameche était piégé par le pokémon du sbire de la team Rocket il ne pouvait ni fuir ni se battre.

**« Que puis-je faire ? Je n'ai aucune chance tout seul contre 3 d'entre eux. Dois-je abandonner ? Non je ne peux pas ! Pour la pauvre infirmière qui c'est sacrifiée, je ne peux pas abandonner ! Mais je ne vois aucune solution pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, je suis foutu. »**

Les larmes se mirent à perler dans les yeux d'Alexandre. Lui qui voulait tant se battre, qui avait tant de rage en lui, qui voulait tant venger la pauvre infirmière, il était impuissant face à ses ennemies. L'émotion le gagna et il se mit à pleurer.

**« Regardez, voilà que le gamin se met à chialer. »** ricana l'homme au nidoran.

**« Manquait plus que ça, une vraie lavette . »** ajouta le troisième homme qui n'avait pas encore appelé son pokémon.

Alexandre n'entendit même pas les railleries des membres de la team Rocket. Il était obnubilé par la situation dramatique dans laquelle se trouvait son pokémon. En effet le abo serrait de plus en plus son étreinte ce qui faisait davantage souffrir le salamèche à chaque seconde. Le jeune dresseur ne voyait plus que la supplication pour espérer s'en sortir. Même s'il ne voulait en aucun cas s'abaisser à supplier des êtres aussi ignoble, il n'avait pas le choix. Il bredouilla entre deux sanglots.

**« Pi... pi.. pitié... »**

Au moment où Alex prononça ce mot, le plafond de verre du centre se brisa et des hommes vêtus de blanc descendirent en rappel par le toit. Le jeune homme vit sur leur veston blanc les lettres LDP écritent en noir.

**« La LDP, la ligue de défense des pokémon ! Vite fuyons ! »** cria l'homme au serpent.

Le abo desserra son étreinte, libérant le salamèche qu'Alexandre s'empressa de rappeler dans sa pokeball. Sans aucune somation, les trois membres de la LDP appelèrent leur pokémon et attaquèrent ceux de la team Rocket. La bataille faisait rage entre les deux organisations. Alex profita du chaos de la scène de combat pour fuir le centre pokemon. Il slaloma entre les dresseurs et les pokemon, évitant de justesse une attaque dard venin du nidoran. Il roula par dessus le bureau de l'accueil et atterri juste à coté des restes de ce qui fut autrefois l'infirmière du centre pokémon de Jadielle. Il sprinta en direction des portes du centre et parvint à en sortir. À peine sorti du centre pokémon, il vit un jeune homme qui se dirigeait en courant vers le centre. Alexandre reconnu aussitôt ses cheveux mi-long qui lui tombaient sur la nuque et cet air candide qu'il avait en permanence.

**« Simon ne va pas dans le centre pokémon. La team Rocket, elle... et la LDP ! »**

Simon comprit à la simple évocation du nom de « team Rocket » que la situation était grave. Il prit alors Alexandre par le bras et cria :

**« Suis-moi ! »**

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à courir côte à côte.

**« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »** demanda Alex.

**« À la forêt de Jade, j'ai un abri la bas, nous y serons en sécurité. » **répondit Simon. Il ajouta :

**« Mais bon sang que c'est-il passé dans ce centre pokémon. Je dormais tranquillement quand j'ai entendu une explosion venant de la bas. Je suis immédiatement parti pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait et voilà que je te retrouve, les habits couverts de sang. »**

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, il n'avait pas remarqué que durant sa fuite, il avait recouvert ses vêtements du sang de l'infirmière. Il répondit :

**« Je n'ai pas tout compris, je dormais dans le centre pokémon quand j'ai entendu crier. Quand je suis allé voir ce qu'il se passait, le hall était envahi par la team Rocket et ils ont forcé l'infirmière à se faire exploser. » **

**« À se quoi ? »** demanda Simon en écarquillant les yeux.

**« Oui, je n'ai rien pu faire... »**

Les larmes commençaient à nouveau à perler aux yeux d'Alexandre. Simon comprit alors qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était bien arrivé des horreurs cette nuit. Des horreurs dont il avait été témoin.

**« Ne t'en fais pas. On sera en sécurité dans ma cabane. Je suis le seul à connaître son existence. »**

Après quelques minutes au pas de course, les deux garçons ralentirent l'allure et arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt de Jade. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au poste de contrôle de la frontière entre Jadielle et la forêt de Jade un homme vêtu d'habit de policier les interpella :

**« Halte ! Cette forêt est une zone réservée aux dresseurs, veuillez me présenter vos cartes de dresseur afin de poursuivre votre chemin ou faire demi-tour. »**

Simon et Alexandre sortirent tout deux leur carte de dresseur et la présentèrent au gardien. Le garde sembla surpris en voyant la carte dorée du jeune dresseur mais la lui rendit sans faire d'histoire.

**« Bien, vous pouvez passer. Soyez prudent. »** dit le gardien tout en rendant les cartes de dresseur à leur propriétaire.

**« Merci monsieur, nous ferons attention. »** remercia Simon.

Les deux jeunes dresseur entrèrent alors dans la forêt de Jade. Il faisait extrêmement sombre mais Simon marchait d'un pas sur, comme s'il connaissait son chemin par cœur. Alexandre le suivit à travers buissons et fougères jusqu'à arriver près d'un grand arbre. Ils le contournèrent alors et Simon arracha les lianes qui bloquaient une échelle de corde qui permettait de grimper dans une cabane située au sommet de l'arbre. Simon grimpa en premier, suivi d'Alexandre. Arrivé au sommet, Alexandre arriva dans une cabane plutôt bien réalisé. Simon alluma une lampe à pétrole ce qui permit à Alexandre de remarquer le mobilier sommaire de la cabane. Il n'y avait qu'un lit en bois au duvet usé.

**« Je te laisse le lit cette nuit. Il faut que tu te reposes, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais veiller toute la nuit. »**

Alexandre était épuisé. Cette nuit l'avait encore plus éreinté que la nuit précédente. Il s'allongea sur le duvet et s'endormit presque aussitôt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**« Ah, professeur Auguste vous voilà enfin. »**

**« Oui j'ai fait au plus vite. Nous devons donc nous occuper d'un pikachu c'est bien cela ? »**

**« Oui professeur, en effet. »**

**« Très bien, je vais m'en occuper. Dites au boss que je m'en suis occupé, et que je tiens à le voir en personne. »**

**« D'accord professeur. Je vais avertir mes supérieurs. »**

Auguste se tenait à présent en face d'une table d'opération où un cadavre de pikachu était posé. Il chercha une seringue dans un tiroir puis s'approcha d'une armoire à pharmacie fermée par un système d'ouverture à carte magnétique. Il utilisa alors la carte magnétique qu'il portait autour du cou pour ouvrir l'armoire. Il en prit un petit flacon dont il remplit la seringue avec le contenu puis piqua le cadavre du pokémon.

**« Injection afin de stabiliser la putréfaction du corps effectuée, je vais maintenant inverser le processus de mort de ce pokémon afin qu'il puisse revenir à la vie. » **

À quelques mètres de la salle d'opération, dans une pièce adjacente, des dizaines de pokémon étaient entreposés dans des cages. Ils avaient tous un regard vide, comme si c'était des enveloppes vide, dénuée de vie.

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles du grand arbre qui servaient de toit au jeune dresseur endormi. Alexandre se réveilla petit à petit d'un sommeil réparateur. Il chercha Simon du regard mais celui-ci n'était pas dans la cabane. Le jeune homme émergea petit à petit. Après quelques minutes, Simon arriva dans la cabane. Il portait des vêtements dans la main.

**« Tiens c'est pour toi. »** Simon lui tendit les habits qu'il tenait à la main.

**« Je suis passé chez moi te chercher de quoi te changer. On a la même taille donc ça devrait t'aller. »**

Alexandre se changea, quittant les vêtements avec lesquels il était arrivé dans ce monde. Il remercia Simon qui lui demanda.

**« Dis moi, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Mon but est d'avoir un entretien avec le conseil des 4 mais pour cela je dois d'abord récupérer les 8 badges d'arène auprès des champions. Donc mon premier objectif est de vaincre Pierre à Argenta. »**

**« Je vois, mais pourquoi veux-tu avoir une audience avec le conseil des 4 ? »**

**« J'ai quelque chose à leur demander, je ne veux pas en dire plus pour le moment. »**

**« Je vois. Tu as de la chance, je connais la forêt de Jade comme ma poche, je pourrais t'aider à la traverser. »**

**« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Tu es vraiment très serviable ! »**

**« En effet j'adore rendre service. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais le poste frontière entre la forêt de Jade et Argenta est tenu par un voyou qui défie quiconque voudrait traverser. »**

**« Oui l'infirmière m'a dit ça. Un certain Amalric si je me souviens bien. »**

**« C'est tout à fait ça. Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas de taille à l'affronter. »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en charge, après tout c'est mon problème et... » **

À ce moment là un pokémon tomba des branchages droit sur la tête de Simon. Le jeune garçon le repoussa, le faisant retomber sur le sol de la cabane. Le pokédex se mit à cliqueter. Alexandre s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

« _Aspicot, pokémon insectopic, il se nourrit de feuilles dans les forêts. L'aiguillon sur son front est empoisonné. _»

**« Très bien je vais tenter de le capturer. »** affirma Alexandre. **« Salamèche je te... »**

**« Non attends ! » **

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Choisir un salamèche alors que tu te trouves dans une cabane en bois n'est pas vraiment judicieux. Tenir compte des types des pokémons est une chose mais il faut également tenir comptes du terrain avant de choisir son pokemon, c'est primordial. »**

**« Oui tu as raison. Alors à toi roucool ! »**

Le pokémon oiseau sorti de sa pokeball et s'étira les ailes. Le pokedex afficha alors les attaques que connaissait le roucool.

**« Roucool attaque tornade ! »** ordonna Alex.

Le pokémon batti des ailes de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, provoquant un tourbillon venteux. L'aspicot s'éleva dans les airs et tourbillonna dans la tornade du roucool. Il retomba sur le sol, l'esprit totalement embrouillé.

**« Pokéball, go! »**

Alex lança la pokéball sur l'aspicot qui fut capturé après trois secousses de celle-ci.

**« Super ! C'est déjà mon troisième pokémon ! »** s'écria Alexandre.

**« Félicitation Alex ! Tu t'es très bien débrouillé. »**

**« Merci, merci ! Bon, on y va ? »**

Simon acquiesça puis ils partirent en direction d'Argenta. Des rayons de lumières filtraient à travers les feuillages épais et les traversaient en devenant un rayon de lumière verte expliquant son nom de forêt de Jade à ce bois sauvage. Le spectacle de cette nature grouillant de vie laissa Alexandre le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas pu remarquer ce spectacle sublime puisqu'il était arrivé de nuit, une nuit des plus sombres. Alexandre jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'arbre qui l'avait accueilli pour la nuit. Il remarqua une inscription gravé sur l'écorce « _Sacha_ ». Le jeune homme fut extrêmement étonné.

**« Tu connais Sacha ? »**

**« Qui ça ? »**

**« Sacha, de Bourg Palette. »**

**« Non pas du tout. »**

**« Mais pourtant c'est son prénom qui est gravé au tronc de cet arbre. »**

**« Oh moi je n'en sais rien, j'ai trouvé cette cabane en me perdant un jour dans la forêt et depuis j'en ai fait mon campement secret, voilà tout. »**

Alexandre était déçu, il pensait tenir une piste mais au final il était revenu au point de départ. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur route. Au fil de la traversée de la forêt de Jade, Alexandre défia de nombreux dresseurs, enchaînant victoire sur victoire. Son salamèche et son roucool gagnèrent de l'expérience. Le pokémon oiseau apprit même à exécuter la vive-attaque. Au détour d'un buisson, un chenipan sauvage se présenta. Le pokédex se mit à cliqueter, Alex l'ouvrit.

_« Chenipan, pokémon ver, ses petites pattes sont équipées de ventouses, lui permettant de grimper aux murs. »_

**« Celui-là, il est pour moi, affirma Simon, à toi Rattata ! Utilise ton attaque charge ! »**

Le pokémon sorti de sa pokéball et se jeta contre le chenipan qui roula sur le sol suite à l'impact. Le pokémon semblant sonné, Simon en profita pour lancer sa pokéball et capturer à son tour un nouveau pokémon.

**« Nous voilà tout les deux en possession d'un pokémon insecte. »** remarqua Simon.

**« Oui, c'est plutôt cool. Il faudrait s'affronter à l'occasion, voir lequel de nous deux est le meilleur. »**

**« Avec joie mais je n'ai que rattata et chenipan pour le moment. Quand j'aurais moi aussi un troisième pokémon je serais ravi de t'affronter. »**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec défi. Une amitié sincère était en train de naître entre les deux dresseurs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Alors que les deux jeunes dresseurs se dirigeaient vers la lisière nord de la forêt de Jade, ils virent une jeune femme arriver en courant vers eux. Elle se cachait les yeux avec son bras mais ses larmes coulaient sur celui-ci parsemant des gouttelettes de tristesse le long de son chemin.

**« Mademoiselle, que vous arrive-t-il ? »** demanda Simon à la jeune femme. Celle-ci éclata en sanglot.

**« Mais calmez-vous ! Expliquez-moi ce qui vous arrive ? »** poursuivit-il. Simon avait quelque chose dans le regard qui poussait immédiatement toute personne à croire en sa sincérité et sa gentillesse. La jeune femme se calma peu à peu et articula :

**« Il... ma petite nidoran... il l'a... »** Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, rendant impossible de tirer de plus amples informations. Alex ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au pokémon de la pauvre femme en pleurs mais elle était bien trop choquée et attristée pour pouvoir expliquer exactement ce qu'il c'était passé. Alexandre se souvint alors de la mise en garde de l'infirmière concernant un certain Amalric, bras droit du champion de l'arène d'Argenta, qui semait la terreur au poste de garde entre la forêt de Jade et Argenta.

**« Est-ce qu'un certain Amalric aurait un rapport avec votre problème ? » **demanda Alexandre. Au nom d'Amalric, le regard de la jeune fille se mit à révéler de l'effroi.

**« J'ai voulu traverser le poste de garde mais ce caïd m'a affronté et ma pauvre nidoran n'a pas tenue le choc face à son terrible pokémon. Il me l'a prise comme récompense pour avoir gagné le match. Elle me manque tellement... »**

Alex avait donc vu juste, il s'agissait bien de cette petite frappe qui s'en était pris au pokémon de la jeune dresseuse. Alexandre échangea un regard avec Simon, il vit que celui-ci semblait très inquiet.

**« Qu'y a-t-il Simon ? »**

**« Je... Je veux bien t'accompagner jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt mais hors de question d'affronter Amalric. Nous n'avons absolument aucune chance contre lui, même si nous nous y mettons à deux. Je n'osais pas t'en parler avant mais ton projet est voué à l'échec. Rien que le bras droit de Pierre est d'un niveau bien trop élevé pour toi, alors un véritable champion... Le monde devient de plus en plus dur et les champions de plus en plus fort. La quête des badges d'arène est devenue une utopie, un projet irréalisable désormais. Je suis désolé de te le dire que maintenant mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de renoncer. Ramenons plutôt cette jeune femme à Jadielle où elle pourra trouver du secours. »**

Alexandre se senti tout d'abord dépité. Il ne s'attendait pas à de tels révélations. Il savait que les propos de Simon n'avaient pas pour but de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais plutôt de le protéger. Il se posa alors plusieurs question. Pouvait-il vraiment atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé ? Dante et le professeur faisaient-ils erreur en lui accordant leur confiance ? Mais après tout, s'attendait-il vraiment à ce que ce soit si simple ?

**« Non ! Non je n'abandonnerais pas ! Non je ne ferais pas demi-tour. Non je ne laisserais pas ce monde dans l'état lamentable dans lequel une seule personne l'a mis. Je me battrais ! Je vaincrais les 8 champions, récolterais leurs badges et aurais une audience auprès du conseil des 4 ! Même si je dois en souffrir, je parviendrais à mon but coûte que coûte. Je ne peux pas te demander de te mettre en danger pour moi ni de partager mes convictions. Je te demande simplement de me conduire au poste de garde où je pourrais affronter cet Amalric et venger le pokémon de cette jeune fille. »**

Simon était abasourdi devant la force de conviction de son ami. Cependant, il connaissait les rumeurs concernant le bras droit de Pierre et la puissance de son pokémon. Il croisa alors à nouveau le regard d'Alexandre. Celui-ci brillait d'une flamme ardente de colère et détermination qui finit par le convaincre.

**« D'accord, je t'accompagne jusqu'au poste de garde, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. » **

**« Je vous accompagne aussi. J'aimerais sincèrement voir la défaite de cet ignoble dresseur. »** ajouta la jeune fille.

**« Très bien, nous irons donc tout les trois. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? »**

**« Déborah. »**

**« D'accord Déborah, je te promet de vaincre Amalric et de le forcer à te rendre ton pokémon ! »**

**« Merci, merci infiniment. »**

Arrivé au poste de garde, les trois jeunes gens se firent immédiatement interpeller par le dresseur.

**« Haltes ! Tout dresseur qui veut se rendre à Argenta doit d'abord m'affronter pour que je juge s'il est digne ou non d'entrer dans la ville. »**

Amalric était un jeune voyou d'une vingtaine d'année. Il portait un blouson noir ainsi qu'un jeans troué. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement rasés excepté une crête au milieu du crane coiffée en piques. Il avait un sourire carnassier et des yeux qui trahissaient une soif de combat intarissable.

**« Je suis justement là pour te battre et récupérer le pokémon de cette jeune fille. » **rétorqua Alexandre. Amalric jeta un regard à la jeune fille qu'il reconnût de suite :

**« Ah oui en effet. La dresseuse de merde avec son nidoran. Des déchets pareil ne méritent même pas d'avoir de pokémon, ils donnent vraiment les cartes de dresseur à n'importe qui. »**

Les mots du garde-frontières heurtèrent Déborah qui se mit à pleurer. Alexandre, galvanisé par les pleurs de la jeune fille répondit :

**« Assez, c'est à moi que tu as à faire. Laisse-là tranquille ! »**

**« Oooh mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque. Hahaha ! »** ria Amalric avant de poursuivre **« Bien, tu vas l'avoir ton match demi-portion. Viens ! »**

Alexandre suivit Amalric dans une zone à proximité du poste de garde où l'herbe était moins haute. Les deux dresseurs se firent face en s'éloignant de quelques mètres.

**« Les règles de ce match sont simples. On peut utiliser autant de pokémon que l'on souhaite, il n'y a aucune restriction. Pour ma part je n'ai qu'un seul pokémon. Prêt ? »**

**« Oh oui ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi pressé de faire mordre la poussière à quelqu'un ! »**

**« Ahahah ! Tu me plais gamin ! Je commence. En avant scarabrute ! »**

Le pokémon sorti de sa pokéball et le pokédex se mit à cliqueter. Alex sorti son pokédex de sa poche et l'ouvrit :

_« Scarabrute, pokémon scarabée, quand il ne peut écraser sa proie avec sa pince, il la secoue et l'envoie dans les airs. »_

**« Mais c'est quoi ce pokémon ! C'est un monstre ! On m'avait prévenu que ça n'allait pas être facile mais là... restons calme et réfléchissons. Il faut donc que je me méfie de ses pinces, ça va pas être simple, pensa Alex, Quel pokemon choisir en premier... Salamèche est mon meilleur atout mais je ne connais pas les capacités de son scarabrute, il vaut donc mieux que je le garde de côté pour le moment plutôt que de risquer de le perdre sur une attaque surprise. Roucool est un pokémon vol, très efficace contre les pokémons insecte mais je crains qu'il ne se fasse prendre dans les pinces de cet affreux pokémon. Aspicot est trop faible, c'est le seul que je n'ai pas encore véritablement entraîné. Le choix du premier pokémon est d'une importance cruciale et je n'arrive pas à trouver une stratégie viable. Il me reste plus qu'à suivre mon instinct et improviser durant le match. »**

**« Alors ! Tu te décides ? À moins que tu ais pris peur en voyant mon pokemon ? »**

**« Tu parles ! C'est parti, je choisi... »**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**« C'est parti, je choisis aspicot ! »**

Le pokémon ver sorti de sa pokéball. Voyant le pokémon choisit par Alexandre, Amalric éclata de rire.

**« C'est vraiment avec ça que tu penses me battre ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ! »**

Alexandre ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Comme il n'avait jamais encore utilisé ce pokémon, il regarda les donnés du pokédex concernant les attaques dont disposait aspicot.

**« Dard-venin et sécrétion... en effet c'est pas avec ça que je vais aller bien loin mais au moins je vais pouvoir en apprendre plus sur son pokémon. »** pensa Alexandre.

**« Bon ben puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être une plaisanterie je te laisse au moins l'avantage de lancer la première attaque. Enfin... si on peut appeler ça une attaque. »**

**« Tu vas voir de quoi mon pokémon est capable ! Aspicot dard-venin ! »**

Le pokémon se jeta vers le scarabrute bien décidé à lui planter le dard qu'il a sur la tête.

**« Scarabrute bloque le ! »**

Le scarabrute ne se déplaça même pas. Il avança sa patte et le bloqua dans la paume de sa main puis agrippa le dard dans l'aspicot en serrant ses trois griffes.

**« Très bien scarabrute, maintenant écrase-le entre tes pinces, utilises ton étreinte ! »**

le scarabrute approcha l'aspicot de ses grandes pinces quand Alex réagit :

**« Maintenant aspicot, utilise ta sécrétion pour bloquer les pinces du scarabrute ! »**

Le pokémon cracha alors un fil collant qui alla s'enrouler autour des cornes immenses, ornées de piques, du scarabrute.

**« Je vois, si c'est comme ça écrase le au sol. Scarabrute frappe atlas ! »**

Le scarabrute sauta alors dans les airs, fit des moulinets avec son bras qui agrippait le pokémon ver puis le lança de toute ses forces en direction du sol. L'impact fut quelques peu amorti par l'herbe mais suffit à mettre aspicot hors d'état de poursuivre le combat.

**« Aspicot reviens ! » **

le pokémon retourna dans sa pokéball. Alex regarda alors son pokédex et fut d'abord surpris, puis il regardât son adversaire et se mit à sourire.

**« Pourquoi souris-tu alors que je viens de battre ton pokémon à plate coutures ? » **

Au même moment qu'Amalric posait sa question, le scarabrute élargit ses pinces afin d'arracher la sécrétion de l'aspicot qui les recouvraient. Alex répondit en ayant une lueur malicieuse dans le regard :

**« Parce que je vais gagner ce match. »**

**« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sure de toi tout d'un coup ? »**

**« C'est juste que je possède un truc en plus que toi tu n'as pas ! »**

**« tss ! Et quoi donc ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas me sortir une phrase à la noix sur le pouvoir de l'amitié ! Mais peu importe, continuons ce match ! »**

**« Avec joie ! »** répondit Alex

**« Il ne me reste plus que deux pokémon. Je garde salamèche en réserve au cas où. » **pensa le jeune dresseur

**« Je choisis, Roucool ! »**

**« Un pokémon vol ?! Voilà qui va devenir bien plus intéressant. Mais je vais quand même n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! Scarabrute, capture ce piaf dans tes pinces et broies-le ! Étreinte ! »**

Le scarabrute se mis à courir vers le roucool tête baissé afin de tenter de pièger le volatile dans ses pinces.

**« Roucool, fais le courir en utilisant ta vive-attaque pour l'éviter ! »**

Le roucool esquiva habilement le scarabrute à de nombreuses reprises. Le pokémon scarabée commençait à devenir de plus en plus lent et à avoir du mal à se déplacer.

**« Mais que fais-tu, c'est un match pokémon, pas un ballet aérien. Ordonne à ton pokémon d'attaquer plutôt que de te contenter de m'esquiver comme un lâche. »**

Alexandre n'écouta pas la remarque d'Amalric qui commençait à écumer de rage car il se trouvait face à un adversaire qui ne respectait pas sa vision du combat qui était de privilégier l'affrontement de la force brute de deux pokémons. Voir ce dresseur qui se contentait d'éviter ses attaques et qui refusait de se battre le faisait fulminer.

**« Si c'est comme ça, tu l'auras voulu, je vais utiliser ma plus puissante attaque ! Scarabrute, force poigne sur le sol. »**

Le pokémon cessa sa poursuite du pokémon oiseau et serra son point qu'il abattit avec une force démesuré sur le sol qui craquela puis se fendit, libérant un amas considérable de poussières.

**« Et maintenant utilises ton étreinte ! »**

Le pokémon oiseau avait pris spontanément de l'altitude afin d'éviter le nuage de poussières. Cependant cela le plaçait dans une situation délicate car il ne pouvait pas voir où se trouvait le pokémon ennemie mais par contre était parfaitement en vue de celui-ci. Le scarabrute sauta alors en direction du roucool qu'il coinça entre ses pinces puis commença à serrer son étreinte. Le nuage de poussières se dissipa petit à petit, dévoilant à Alexandre la capture de son roucool par les pinces du scarabrute d'Amalric.

**« Zut. Je me suis fait avoir bêtement... Simon m'avait pourtant bien dit que le terrain était tout aussi important que les pokémons dans un match... »** pensa Alex qui rappela son pokémon dans sa pokéball.

**« Et de deux ! Je vois à ta ceinture que tu en as encore un troisième ?! Très bien, appelles ton dernier pokémon que je le détruise et remporte ainsi ce match ! »**

Amalric était tellement galvanisé par les deux victoires qu'il venait d'enchaîner qu'il ne remarquait pas que son scarabrute présentais de plus en plus de signes de fatigue.

**« Salamèche, à toi ! Voilà mon dernier pokémon, cependant, je crois que ce n'est même pas la peine de combattre. Tu as perdu. »**

Alex croisa les bras et regarda son adversaire dont les yeux étaient révulsés par la colère.

**« Comment ça j'ai perdu ? Comment oses-tu me dire ça alors que je viens de battre tes deux premiers pokémon sans faire le moindre effort ? »**

**« Tout simplement car j'ai quelque chose en plus que toi. »**

**« Encore ce satané truc en plus ! Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ! Je m'en contrefous de tes histoires, je vais me débarrasser de ce salamèche et en finir avec ce match après je prendrais tes pokémons comme tribut pour m'avoir autant énervé ! »**

**« Tu ne prendras ni mes pokémons, ni aucun autre désormais et tu vas perdre ce match. »**

L'assurance dont faisant preuve Alex acheva de réduire à néant la patience d'Amalric.

**« Scarabrute force poigne directement sur son pokémon ! »**

**« Oh mon dieu, vu les dégâts que cette attaque à faite sur le sol, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela ferait si salamèche se la prenait de plein fouet. »** Dit Simon à Deborah. **« Mais pourquoi il reste les bras croisés et n'ordonne pas à son pokémon d'esquiver l'attaque ? » **poursuivit-il.

Le scarabrute était à 1 mètre du salamèche qui avait toute confiance en son dresseur et ne bougeait pas. Simon et Déborah détournèrent leur regard, ne voulant pas assister au spectacle horrible qui allait se dérouler devant eux. Après quelques secondes, l'impact de l'attaque n'eut pas lieu. Simon et Déborah jetèrent alors tout deux un regard afin de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé.

**« Mais... Le scarabrute d'Amalric est à terre !? Alexandre a gagné ! »** cria Déborah.

**« Vite Simon utilise la sécrétion de ton chenipan pour capturer ce sale type ! »**

Simon était fortement surpris et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il c'était passé mais percevait dans le ton d'Alexandre qu'il devait agir vite. Il envoya alors son chenipan qui entoura Amalric de sa sécrétion afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Malgré sa situation, Amalric ne décrochait pas du match qui venait de se dérouler.

**« Comment as-tu fais ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon scarabrute ? »**

**« Je te l'ai dis que j'avais un truc en plus. »**

**« Et quel est ce truc en plus, tu peux me le dire maintenant. L'amitié ? L'amour ? La haine ? »**

**« Rien de tout ça, juste ceci. » Alexandre désigna le pokedex qu'il tenait dans sa main.**

**« Je ne comprend pas. »**

**« C'est pourtant simple, lorsque mon aspicot à lancer son dard-venin, il a réussit a percer la paume de la main de ton scarabrute avec le bout de son dard parvenant ainsi à l'empoisonner. Lorsque j'ai regardé mon pokédex j'ai alors vu s'afficher le statut _poison,_ ce qui m'a surpris. Je t'ai ensuite observé et vu que tu n'utilisais pas de pokedex en combattant et donc tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ton pokémon était en train de s'affaiblir sous l'effet du poison. J'ai alors utilisé la vive-attaque de mon roucool afin de gagner du temps tout en laissant le poison affaiblir et finir par mettre k.o. ton pokémon. »**

Tout les dresseurs étaient abasourdis, Alexandre avait vaincu Amalric, non pas grâce à la puissance de ses pokémons mais grâce à ses talents... d'observation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**« Rends-nous le pokémon de la jeune fille maintenant. Ton règne de terreur sur ce poste de garde a assez duré ! »** s'écria Simon. Le fait que le jeune dresseur désirait tant lui rendre service émut Déborah qui se mit à rougir quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

**« Où l'as-tu caché ? »** demanda-t-il à Amalric.

**« Il est dans le poste de garde, dans l'armoire. La clé est à mon cou. »**

Alex arracha la ficelle du cou du garde frontière et alla au poste. Il revint après quelques secondes, une pokéball à la main.

**« Ma nidoran ! »** Déborah courut vers Alex et lui prit la pokéball des mains. **« Oh ma pauvre nidoran. Elle est blessée il faut absolument qu'on l'emmène dans un centre pokémon. »**

**« Le centre le plus proche est celui d'Argenta. »** affirma Simon.

**« Parfait, c'est justement là bas qu'il faut que je me rende. »** enchaîna Alexandre.

**« Très bien, allons-y tout les trois alors. »** proposa Simon. Les deux autres dresseurs acquiescèrent.

**« Et que fait-on de lui ? »** demanda Déborah en désignant Amalric.

**« Lui, je m'en occupe. »** répondit Alex. Il traîna alors le garde-frontière ficelé jusque dans son poste de garde et repartit.

**« Vous allez quand même pas me laisser comme ça ici ? »**

**« Oh que si, sers-toi du temps que tu parviennes à te détacher pour méditer sur les raisons de ta défaite ainsi que sur tout le mal que tu as fais. »**

**« Non détaches-moi vermisseau ! Je me vengerais ! Je me... »**

Alex claqua la porte du poste de garde. Il rejoignit alors ses deux camarades et dit :

**« Bien, reprenons la route, direction Argenta ! »**

Après plusieurs minutes de marche les trois dresseurs parvinrent à la ville d'Argenta. Cette ville était entièrement battit avec du granit ou du marbre blanc, révélant la prospérité de celle-ci.

**« Wow ! Cette ville est véritablement magnifique ! »** s'exclama Alexandre. Les deux autres dresseurs étaient également ébahis par ce spectacle éblouissant que représentait l'architecture des bâtiments d'Argenta. Ils se dirigèrent vers le deuxième bâtiment le plus imposant de la ville qui n'était autre que le centre pokémon. Tout de marbre blanc, le bâtiment disposait de colonnades aux pierres taillées représentant divers pokémon. Ils entrèrent alors dans le bâtiment donc les décorations intérieurs n'avaient rien à envier à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil du centre où l'infirmière attendait de nouveau client.

**« Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? »** demande la nurse de sa voix cristalline.

**« Je souhaite faire soigner ma petite nidoran s'il vous plait. »** répondit Déborah. Elle vit alors qu'Alex regardait ses pokéballs avec anxiété. Elle se dit que celui-ci désirait également faire soigner ses pokémons mais qu'il devait ne pas en avoir les moyens. Elle poursuivit :

**« Et je souhaite également recevoir un soin pour les deux pokémons de mon amis. »**

Alex regarda Déborah, surprit.

**« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier de m'avoir rendu ma nidoran non? »**

Alexandre sourit et confia son aspicot et son roucool à l'infirmière. Deborah paya le soin puis ils allèrent tout trois s'installer sur la banquette non loin de l'entrée du centre. Quelques minutes plus tard deux dresseurs entrèrent dans le centre pokémon, confièrent leurs pokémons à l'infirmière et s'assirent non loin des trois jeunes dresseurs qui pouvaient entendre leur conversation.

**« Tu es au courant de l'attentat qui à eu lieu à Jadielle ? »** demanda le premier.

**« Non qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » **répondit le second.

**« L'infirmière de Jadielle est morte suite à une attaque de la team Rocket. À ce qu'il parait ce n'était pas très joli à voir. »**

**« Tss. Au moins nous nous sommes loin de ce genre de soucis. Maître Pierre veille à notre sécurité. »**

**« Oui c'est sur on s'en moque totalement de ce qui peut se passer ailleurs, tant que ça ne touche pas notre ville. »**

**« Ahahah c'est sur ! »**

Alexandre était choqué des propos des deux hommes. Une tragédie atroce c'était déroulée dans la ville voisine et cela leur était complètement égal. L'infirmière appela alors les deux dresseurs qui récupérèrent leurs pokémons.

**« Je vais directement aller voir le champion. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi cette ville vit en ostracisme. Prospérant en se moquant de ce qu'il se passe autour. »**

**« Et tu comptes l'affronter ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu Amalric qu'il en sera de même avec le champion. »**

**« Je sais, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »**

**« Bon, je crois que je n'arriverais pas à t'en dissuader. Je peux seulement t'accompagner. »**

**« Merci, du soutien est toujours bon à prendre. »**

**« Je vous accompagne aussi, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »**

**« Bien sur que non, nous encouragerons Alex ensemble. »** Simon sourit à Déborah qui lui rendit son sourire, puis se mit à rougir.

Les trois dresseurs arrivèrent devant l'arène d'Argenta, le plus grand bâtiment de la ville. Celui-ci ressemblait à un temple grecque entièrement fait de marbre blanc. Des gardes étaient placés des deux cotés du hall d'entrée.

**« Vous êtes ici devant l'arène d'Argenta. Seuls les dresseurs peuvent entrer en ce lieu, veuillez nous présenter vos cartes de dresseur. »**

Les trois dresseurs sortirent leur carte qui furent rapidement vérifier par les gardes.

**« Très bien, vous pouvez entrer. »**

Ils entrèrent dans un hall immense fait de granit. Ils traversèrent un terrain où des zones étaient tracées sur le sol. Voyant Alexandre dubitatif concernant ces tracés, Simon lui expliqua :

**« Il s'agit d'un terrain de combat pokémon. C'est ici que tu affronteras Pierre. »**

Alex restait pensif, concentré dans le choix des premiers mots qu'il allait échanger avec le champion. Il releva la tête et vit au bout du hall, le champion de l'arène d'Argenta. Pierre était assis sur un immense trône en granit ornée de part et d'autre de sculpture représentant le badge de l'arène. Le champion avait la tête posée sur son poing, à moitié endormi. Il avait le teint matte, les yeux bridés, et des cheveux châtains coiffés en piques. Il remarqua les dresseurs, releva la tête et se leva.

**« Qui êtes vous ? D'où venez-vous ? »**

Alex fut étonné de la réaction étrange du champion. Il répondit :

**« Nous sommes un groupe de dresseur. Nous venons de Jadielle. »**

**« Et que faites-vous à Argenta ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ? »**

**« Nous... je viens vous défier afin d'obtenir votre badge. Nous sommes entrés par la frontière entre la forêt de Jade et Argenta. »**

**« Impossible, mon bras droit empêche tout dresseurs d'entrer dans ma ville. »**

**« Si vous parlez d'Amalric en effet il a tenté de nous arrêter, mais je l'ai vaincu. »**

**« Tu as vaincu Amalric ?! Impossible ! Tu... »** Pierre ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du hall.

**« Maître ! Nous avons des nouvelles de Jadielle ! C'est urgent !»**

**« Avance Cassiopée, vient me donner les nouvelles. »**

La jeune femme s'avança et se plaça à coté des trois jeunes dresseurs. Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais puis poursuivit :

**« Il y a eu un attentat au centre pokémon de Jadielle. » **

Pierre restait stoïque.

**« Tiens donc. Et qui en est l'auteur ? »** demanda Pierre.

**« La team Rocket, maître. »**

**« Encore cette bande de guignols en costume noir. »**

**« Oui maître. La ville de Jadielle demande de l'aide pour participer à la reconstruction. »**

**« Dis leur que ma réponses est non. Nous n'avons cure de ce qui se passe hors de nos frontière. »**

**« Bien maître. »**

**« Vous plaisantez ? »**

Pierre et Cassiopée regardèrent le jeune garçon avec étonnement. Alex n'avait pas pu retenir sa colère.

**« Comment un champion censé représenter l'ordre peut se moquer impunément des drames qui se déroule autour de lui ? Comment peut-il se foutre des malheurs des autres ? Vous n'êtes qu'un champion de pacotille qui s'enferme dans sa tour d'argent ! »**

Le regard de Pierre s'assombrit. Ce jeune homme avait dépassé les bornes en osant s'adresser à lui de la sorte. Il allait payer son insolence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le jeune garçon avait osé se montrer insolent envers le champion d'Argenta qui réagit aussitôt.

**« Je suis enfermé dans ma tour d'argent dis-tu ? Mais que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Mener une bataille contre cette team Rocket de pacotille ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas une bande de malfrats de pacotille. C'est à cause d'eux que le centre pokémon de Jadielle à été en partie détruit et c'est eux qui ont pris la vie de l'infirmière du centre. J'étais présent ce soir là, j'ai tout vu... »**

Alex baissa le regard, se remémorant l'horreur de la scène.

**« Tu étais présent le soir de l'attentat !? »**

**« Oui mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper grâce à mon ami Simon et une bonne dose de chance. Je peux vous dire que cette Team Rocket n'est pas une bande d'amateur et ne s'arrêtera pas aux frontière de Jadielle. »**

**« Tss, ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, si cette bande de terroriste à la noix était réellement si dangereuse, le conseil des 4 aurait déjà réagit, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »**

**« C'est justement pour cette raison que je me suis fixé pour but de vaincre les champions d'arène afin d'avoir une audience avec le conseil. »**

**« Peu importe toutes ces balivernes, Argenta est protégée et je n'ai que faire des autres villes. »**

**« Protégé ? Par des dresseurs qu'un simple gamin est parvenu à vaincre ? »** Dit Alexandre ironiquement. Avec ses mots il avait piqué le champion au vif.

**« Comment oses-tu te moquer ainsi de mes hommes. La seule raison pour laquelle tu ais pu vaincre Amalric est un coup de chance, je ne vois aucune autre possibilité ! »**

Alex savait que Pierre avait raison et que ce n'était pas par ses talents de dresseur qu'il était parvenu à vaincre le garde-frontière.

**« Toujours est-il que, si je suis votre raisonnement, un membre de la team Rocket aussi peu avoir de la chance et donc passer aisément vos frontières. »**

**« Assez ! J'en ai assez de ton air arrogant et de tes leçons de morale. Je suis le champion de l'arène d'Argenta et je relève le défi que tu es venu me lancer. Nous verrons bien si tu es toujours aussi confiant une fois dans l'arène. »**

Alex fut tout d'abord surpris puis se dit qu'après tout c'était pour ça qu'il était venu. Pierre se leva de son trône de granit et se rendit sur le terrain de combat qu'avait précédemment franchi les trois jeunes dresseur. Alex lui emboîta le pas. Les dresseurs se firent face, chacun dans l'emplacement qui leur était réservé. Pierre prit la parole :

**« Les règles de cette arène sont simple. Un pokémon contre un. Le dresseur qui parvient à vaincre le pokémon adverse ou à pousser l'autre dresseur à l'abandon gagne le match. Es-tu prêt ? »**

**« Et comment ! »** Alex était extrêmement nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'un combat avait autant de sens pour lui. S'il gagnait ce match il ferait un premier pas vers son objectif final.

**« En tant que champion, c'est moi qui appellerait mon pokémon en premier. Onix, je te choisis ! »**

Le pokémon choisit par le champion était énorme, une montagne à lui tout seul. Alex s'attendait à un pokémon redoutable mais tout de même pas à ce point. Il entendit alors son pokédex cliqueter.

_« Onix, pokémon serpenroc, Les parties en pierre de son corps durcissent pour devenir comme un diamant de couleur noire. »_

Comme il n'avait droit qu'à un seul pokémon, son choix se porta sur le pokémon en qui il avait le plus confiance, son premier partenaire.

**« Et moi je choisis, Salameche ! »**

**« Un Salameche ? »** Pierre se mit à ricaner** « Mais tu n'es pas au courant des avantages et faiblesses des types de pokémon ? »**

Alex serra les dents. Il connaissait les types de pokémon mais n'avait simplement aucun pokémon efficace contre des pokémon de type roche.

**« Tu me fais rire ! Tu espères vaincre les 8 champions et tu ne respecte pas une stratégie des plus basique. Peu importe, aller, je te laisse commencer. »**

**« Très bien, salamèche utilises ta flammèche ! »**

Le salamèche crachat des flammes sur le onix de Pierre qui ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver. Les flammes touchèrent le corps de pierre du onix puis disparurent.

**« Mais quelle technique impressionnante ! Je pense que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ce match. »** se moqua Pierre **« Allez à mon tour, onix, jet de pierres ! »**

Onix lança une volée de pierres dans les airs qui retombèrent vers salamèche.

**« Esquives-les ! »** ordonna Alexandre. Le salamèche était très agile et parvint à esquiver le jet de pierres du onix.

**« Je vois que ton pokémon a tout de même de la ressource. Onix, recommence, jet de pierres ! »**

Le salamèche parvint à nouveau à esquiver les pierres du pokémon adverse sans grande difficulté.

**« Je vois qu'il faut que je change de stratégie. Onix, étreinte ! »**

Le pokémon serpenroc fonça alors vers salamèche et tenta d'enrouler son corps de pierres autour du salameche afin de le serré dans ses anneaux.

**« Salamèche saute sur onix ! »** Le salamèche bondit sur le corps du pokémon adverse.

**« Diriges-toi vers sa tête et utilise flammèche ! »**

**« Salaaaa ! »** Une flammèche atteignit l'œil gauche du onix qui se mit à pousser un cri roque de douleur.

**« Bien joué salamèche ! »**

Le combat se poursuivit plusieurs minutes durant lesquels le champion enchainait les attaques tandis que salamèche les esquivait toutes les unes après les autres. Pierre ne supportait pas l'insolence de ce gamin qui semblait croire qu'il avait l'avantage sur lui. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

**« C'est assez ! Je vais te montrer la différence entre un match d'arène et un match pokémon lambda. »**

Alex ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Pierre avec cette histoire de différence entre un match d'arène et un autre. Ce match avait pourtant l'air d'être comme tout les autres qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent.

«** Onix, étreinte... »** le pokémon se jeta à nouveau sur le salamèche **« … sur le dresseur ! »**

Le pokémon roche pivota et enroula ses rochers autour d'Alex qui, pris de panique en voyant cette montagne se diriger droit sur lui, n'arrivait même plus à bouger.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que... » **

**« Alors, tu abandonnes ? »** demanda Pierre.

Alex ne comprenait pas. Depuis quand on pouvait attaquer les dresseurs dans un combat de pokémon ?! L'étreinte du Onix le serrait de plus en plus. Même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, force était de constater qu'il était pris au piège et n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'abandonner.

**« J'a... j'abandonne ! »**

**« Très bien, onix, relâches-le. »**

Pierre rappela son pokémon et Alex en fit de même.

**« Vous avez triché ! »**

**« Moi ? Triché ? »**

**« Oui vous m'avez attaqué délibérément. »**

**« Oui et alors ? Tout le monde sait que dans un combat d'arène le dresseur se met lui aussi en danger et peut subir des attaques. »**

Simon baissa la tête, le regard dans le vague, songeur. Pierre poursuivit :

**« Avant de vouloir vaincre tout les champions et me faire des grandes leçons de morale tu aurais peut être du te renseigner avant ! Foutez moi ça dehors ! »**

**« Attends, tu ne peux... »** Alex ne put finir sa phrase que les gardes de l'arène se saisirent de lui ainsi que de Simon et Déborah et les jetèrent hors de l'arène.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

** « Professeur, le boss est arrivé suite à votre demande. »** dit l'infirmière.

**« Parfait ma chère, je monte de ce pas le rencontrer. »**

Auguste traversa le grand couloir blanc, prit l'ascenseur et monta tout en haut. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène où l'attendait l'homme qu'il avait fait demander. Il c'était placé en contre-jour de sorte à ce que la lumière n'arrive pas à son visage et donc ne révèle pas ses traits.

**« Reste où tu es, nous pouvons aisément parler à cette distance. »**

Auguste s'arrêta à mi-chemin du terrain de combat et répondit respectueusement :

**« Bien monsieur. »**

**« Alors, l'opération du pikachu c'est-elle bien passé ? »**

**« Oui, bien sur, je ne suis pas n'importe qui tout de même. »**

**« Bien bien, j'avais peur que ce soit la raison de ma venu ici. Mais alors, si tout c'est bien passé, pourquoi désirais-tu me voir. »**

**« La grande réunion des experts pokémon a eu lieu i jours et l'absence du professeur Chen a été très remarqué. »**

**« Un dommage collatéral certes triste mais indispensable. Le vieil homme aimait fourrer son nez partout, il en savait trop. »**

**« Certes, certes mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir mais plutôt pour vous prévenir de la venue d'un jeune scientifique très prometteur venant du nord d'Azuria. Ses recherches pourraient se montrer extrêmement utile placées entre de bonnes mains, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »**

**« Je vois, je ferais le nécessaire. Ce sera tout ? »**

**« Oui c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. »**

**« Bien, je vais donc repartir sur le champ, des affaires urgentes m'attendent. »**

L'homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène. Après quelques pas il stoppa sa marche et ajouta :

**« Ah au fait, un nouvel arrivage de pokémon arrivera par bateau d'ici demain. »**

**« Demain ? Mais nous n'avons pratiquement plus la place pour les stocker ! »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, ton stock risque de se vider très bientôt. »**

Sur ces mots, l'homme reprit sa route en direction de la sorti de l'arène en ricanant.

Après avoir subis une évacuation musclée de l'arène, les trois jeunes dresseurs se rendirent sur la place central d'Argenta.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de jeter les gens comme ça ? Et en plus de tricher en attaquant le dresseur sans prévenir ! »** cria Alex de colère.

**« Calmes-toi, même si tu as perdu tu t'es quand même bien défendu. »** tenta Simon pour lui remonter moral.

**« C'est vrai que tu as été incroyable ! Quand j'ai vu cet énorme pokémon je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps fa ce à un tel monstre et pourtant toi tu as gardé ton courage et tu es parvenu à lui tenir tête. »** ajouta Déborah.

**« Merci à vous deux mais toujours est-il que ce maudit champion a triché ! »**

Alexandre n'en démordais pas.

**« Malheureusement non... »** rétorqua Simon

**« Comment ça ? »** demanda Alex.

**« Tout le monde sait que dans un combat d'arène, un dresseur se met lui en danger et participe au combat. »**

**« Je... Je l'ignorais. »**

**« Comment peux-tu ignorer les règles de base d'un combat contre les champions alors que ton but est de tous les vaincre. C'est ridicule ! Abandonnes, ça vaudra mieux pour toi ! »** sur ces mots Simon parti en direction du centre pokémon.

**« Simon attends ! Et si nous allions tout les trois au musée ? Il paraît qu'ils possèdent des fossiles extraordinaire ! »** demanda Déborah, voyant que l'atmosphère était tendu entre les deux garçons.

**« D'accord, pourquoi pas... »** Acquiesça Simon.

Alexandre ne dit mot. Il avait le regard baissé et se contentait de suivre le groupe.

Arrivé au musée, Déborah paya les trois tickets d'entrée à 10 pokédollars l'unité puis ils pénétrèrent dans un lieu qui dénotait avec le reste des bâtiments de la ville. En effet il semblait beaucoup moins fastueux et était bien plus simpliste dans son architecture. Déborah regardait avec admiration les raretés exposées derrière les vitrines alors que les deux garçons la suivait d'un pas nonchalant, la mine bougonne.

**« Vous n'allez pas vous bouder durant toute la visite quand même ? »** demanda Déborah, agacé par le comportement des deux amis. Devant la moue faussement énervée de Déborah, Simon fini par céder et adressa la parole à Alex.

**« Tu sais, pour ce que je t'ai dit avant, j'ai mes raisons d'avoir été aussi dur. Pour tout te dire j'ai un frère qui est parti lui aussi en quête de vaincre les champions d'arène. Il est parti pour Johto, tout se passait bien pour lui mais lors d'un combat contre un champion il a malheureusement été gravement blessé au niveau de la colonne vertébral. Il ne peut désormais plus marché, il est handicapé à vie et son rêve lui est désormais impossible à réaliser. »**

Alexandre était choqué de l'aveu de son ami. Il comprenait désormais toutes les mises en garde du jeune homme quand celui-ci se précipitait dans la gueule du loup.

**« Je comprend et je suis désolé pour ton frère mais je dois absolument atteindre mon objectif. Je ne peux en aucun cas à nouveau rester passif et regarder le monde qui m'entoure être détruit à petit feu. »**

**« Très bien, si je ne peux pas te résonner, je peux au moins t'aider. Je te propose de nous entraîner dans la forêt de Jade durant trois jours. Après ces trois jours nous nous affronterons avec les conditions suivantes : Si tu gagnes le combat, je te promet de t'accompagner dans ton périple afin de t'épauler dans cette folle aventure et tu pourras aller affronter le champion à nouveau. Mais si tu perds, tu me promettras d'abandonner cet objectif insensé que tu t'es fixé. »**

**« Je suis d'accord ! »**

**« Très bien. Nous partons demain pour la forêt de Jade. »**

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent la main, comme pour sceller la promesse qu'ils venaient de se faire. Déborah qui avait continuer la visite du musée revint en courant.

**« Venez-voir ! Venez-voir ! Ils sont énormes ! »**

Déborah emmena les garçons dans une pièce sombre au fond du musée. Dans celle-ci, seule des lampes placées sous les vitrines permettaient d'éclairer la pièce. D'immense fossile de pokémon étaient placé dans ses vitrines.

**« Regarde celui-là avait des ailes immenses! J'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait de pouvoir voler dans les airs. »** exprima Simon.

**« Je préfère celui avec les faucilles à la place des bras, il a l'air puissant. »** ajouta Alexandre.

**« Moi je préfère celui en forme de coquillage, il est bien plus joli. »** acheva Déborah.

**« Ah ah on te retrouve bien là. »** rétorqua Simon qui fit rougir la jeune fille par la même occasion.

**« Bien je pense que nous avons fait le tour du musée. Repartons alors. »** affirma Déborah.

Les trois compères passèrent la nuit au centre pokémon. Au matin, ils se dirigèrent à l'orée de la forêt de Jade. Ils virent qu'Amalric était parvenu à se détacher mais celui-ci détourna le regard en les voyant, les ignorant complètement. Simon prit la parole :

**« Voilà, les règles sont simple. Nous allons passé trois jours dans la forêt de Jade à entraîner nos pokémon. Nous nous séparerons une fois entré et il est interdit de se croiser durant ces trois jours. Le soir du troisième jour nous nous retrouveront ici même et nous nous affronterons. »**

**« De mon coté je vous mettrais un panier comportant des vivres pour chacun. Ce sera ma participation à votre entraînement. »** ajouta Déborah. D'abord surpris, Simon rétorqua :

**« D'accord, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais pour ne pas se croiser il faudra instaurer un roulement, je propose que j'aille chercher mon panier le matin et toi l'après-midi. »**

**« Parfait. »** acquiesça Alex.

**« Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord et maintenant que les règles ont été mises en place, je propose de commencer dès maintenant. »**

**« Je suis d'accord. »** répondit Alex.

**« Ça me va, je vais directement aller chercher de quoi préparer le premier panier de vivres de Simon. »**

**« Merci encore Déborah. Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt... »**

**« C'est parti ! »** dirent en chœur les trois dresseurs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**« C'est parti ! » **

Alex couru droit dans la partie ouest de la forêt alors que Simon se précipita dans la partie est. Après quelque minutes de course, il s'arrêta. Il était prêt à commencer son entraînement intensif, un entraînement qui s'avérait d'autant plus retors qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de course car il fallait au final affronter un adversaire s'étant entraîné dans les mêmes conditions que lui. Alexandre savait qu'outre les pokémons sauvages, ce sont les combats contre d'autres dresseurs qui allaient lui apporter le plus d'expérience. Alex se mit alors en recherches d'autres dresseurs à affronter tout en affrontant les pokémons sauvages qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Le soleil était au zénith ce qui donnait le signal pour aller chercher son premier panier de vivre offert gracieusement par Déborah. Il se dirigea à l'orée de la forêt et vit le panier accroché à la branche d'un arbre. Dans celui-ci il y avait des 4 sandwich ainsi qu'une grande bouteille d'eau. Juste de quoi subsister jusqu'au lendemain, Déborah prenait son rôle vraiment à cœur.

Alex retourna dans la forêt, les vivres ajouter à son sac à dos, et continua son entraînement. C'est une fois la nuit tombée que le jeune dresseur prit conscience des conditions difficiles dans lesquels allait se dérouler cet entraînement. En effet, ne trouvant pas d'abris, Alex du dormir à la belle étoile dans une forêt grouillante de nombreuses petites bestioles qui lui grimpait dessus quand il dormait.

Le deuxième jour Alex se dit que salamèche et roucool avait déjà bien combattu la veille et qu'il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe un jour de l'entraînement de son aspicot. Alex se hasardait dans la forêt quand il se cogna la tête sur une chose dure et verdâtre qui était accroché à un arbre. Le pokédex se mit à cliqueter. Alex ne comprit pas tout de suite puis il vit que la chose sur laquelle il s'était cogné avait des yeux sur les cotés. Il ouvrit alors son pokédex.

_« Chrysacier, pokémon cocon, évolution du chenipan, il est vulnérable aux attaques tant que sa carapace fragile expose son corps tendre et mou. »_

**« Je vois, il faut que je l'attaque avant qu'il ne se durcisse davantage. Aspicot à toi ! Utilise ton dard-venin ! »**

Le pokémon se jeta sur le chrysacier et planta sa corne frontale dans son corps qui n'était pas encore assez dur pour parer l'attaque. Il ne restait plus qu'a Alex d'attendre que le poison achève le pokémon à petit feu. Une fois le chrysacier vaincu, aspicot sécréta un liquide avec lequel il s'entoura. Son corps changea de forme et le pokédex se mit à nouveau à cliqueter.

_« Coconfort, pokémon cocon, évolution de l'aspicot, incapable de se déplacer de lui-même, il se défend en durcissant sa carapace. »_

« Génial ! Mon pokémon a évolué ! »

Alex continua à entraîner ses pokémons laissant de coté le coconfort qui venait d'évoluer. Il chercha son nouveau panier dans l'après-midi. Il contenait à nouveau juste assez pour la journée. Il retourna dans la forêt, affronta quelques dresseurs puis la nuit finit par tomber. Malheureusement pour lui il se trouvait dans une zone de la forêt envahit par les ronces. La fatigue finit par l'emporté et il s'endormit au milieu des épines. Il était heureux que cet entraînement prenne fin aujourd'hui car il ne savait pas s'il aurait tenu une nuit de plus dans ses conditions. Pour ce dernier jour, le jeune dresseur décida de laisser ses deux pokémon principaux se reposer et se concentra sur l'entraînement de son coconfort. Il possédait trois pokémon dont un qui n'avait pour seule capacité que de rester immobile, il fallait absolument remédier à ça s'il voulait battre Simon mais comment y parvenir. Il avait beau se torturer les méninges il ne parvint pas à trouver de solution. Alex se dit alors qu'après tout il avait confiance en roucool et salamèche pour parvenir à vaincre Simon.

Le soir du troisième jour était arrivé. Déborah était à l'orée de la forêt, attendant l'arrivé de ses deux amis. Le premier arrivé fut Simon, il était impeccable, comme s'il était entré dans cet forêt à l'instant et venait d'en ressortir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Alex de sortir. Il avait des égratignures sur le visage et les habits déchirés par endroit.

**« On aurait dit qu'il c'était battu contre une meute de miaouss sauvage. »** se dit Déborah ne pouvait retenir un ricanement en voyant le contraste entre les deux dresseurs.

**« Désolé, je me suis un peu perdu sur le chemin du retour. »** dit Alex, bien content de revoir ses deux amis.

**« Bien, maintenant que tu es de retour passons au match. Je te préviens, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau ! »** déclara Simon.

**« J'y compte bien ! »** rétorqua Alexandre.

**« Attendez les garçons ! Comme votre entraînement a dut également être éprouvant pour vos pokémon je vous ai ramener quelques potions afin de garder une forme d'équité dans ce duel. »** dit Déborah avec un air sérieux de circonstance.

**« Déborah, tu es vraiment parfaite, merci. »** enchaîna Simon faisant ainsi rougir la jeune fille. Les deux dresseurs prirent les potions dont ils avaient besoin et soignèrent leur pokémon dans leur coin.

**« C'est bon tu es prêt ? »** demanda Simon

**« Et comment ! »** répondit Alex.

**« Bien, je vois que comme moi tu as trois pokémon, je te propose donc la règle de combat suivante, nous allons faire des 1 contre 1, le premier ayant 2 victoires gagnent le match, ça te va ? »**

**« Parfait ! »**

**« Nous lancerons nos pokémon en même temps pour ne pas laisser place aux avantages liés aux types. »**

**« D'accord. »**

**« Prêt ? »**

Alex acquiesça. Il connaissait deux des pokémons de son adversaire. Un rattata de type normal et un chenipan de type insecte. La nature du troisième lui était inconnu mais vu que Simon venait de Jadielle il se dit que ce devait être un pokémon insecte vu sa proximité avec la forêt de Jade. Le meilleur choix qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était salamèche car il est fort contre les types insectes et sera à même de vaincre rattata le cas échéant.

**« Rattata, go ! » « Salamèche, go ! »**

**« Le premier duel opposera donc rattata à salamèche, que le meilleur gagne ! »**

Déborah se dit qu'elle allait servir d'arbitre durant ce match, ça l'amusait grandement même si dans le fond elle désapprouvait l'idée de voir ses deux nouveaux amis se battre l'un contre l'autre.

**« À toi l'honneur ! »** déclara Simon.

**« Salamèche, flammèche ! »** Les flammes foncèrent vers le rattata qui attendait les ordres de son dresseurs.

**« Rattata, vive-attaque, slalomes entre les flammèches ! »**

Le pokémon s'exécuta, usant d'une grande agilité afin d'esquiver les flammes tout en progressant vers le pokémon adverse.

**« Je vois que mon entraînement porte ses fruits ! »** s'écria Simon.

Salamèche fut frappé de plein fouet par la vive-attaque du rattata. Simon ne laissa pas à Alex le temps de réagir et lança une nouvelle attaque.

**« Voilà la nouvelle attaque que mon pokémon à appris en livrant de durs combats durant ces trois jours. Rattata, croc de mort ! »**

Le pokémon mordit le salamèche à pleines dents au niveau de la patte inférieur gauche puis se retira pour rejoindre son dresseur. Salamèche tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas car la morsure était trop douloureuse. Il retomba alors à terre, ne pouvant plus se redresser.

**« Salamèche ne peux plus combattre, je déclare le rattata de Simon vainqueur de ce duel ! »** cria Déborah.

**« N'as-tu donc pas progresser durant ces trois jours ? À moins que tu ne te donnes pas fond, mais qu'attends-tu ? »** demanda Simon, exaspéré du comportement passif d'Alexandre. Alex songea :

**« Il a raison. Je n'ai pas réagi. Je me suis totalement laissé submerger par son esprit combatif. Il ne plaisante pas. Je dois en faire de même. Il faut absolument que je gagne le prochain duel, sinon, tout s'arrêterait ici. »**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 **

** « **Passons maintenant au deuxième duel ! » annonça Déborah.

**« Roucool, go ! » « Piafabec, go ! »**

Les deux pokémons oiseaux sortirent de leur pokéball.

**« Un combat de pokémon oiseau, ça promet d'être intéressant ! »** remarqua Simon.

**« Je sais que piafabec à l'avantage en terme de rapidité sur mon roucool mais je pense que mon roucool a plus d'endurance. Il faut que je fatigue son pokémon et après je lui porterais le coup de grâce. » **pensa Alex, qui fut sorti de ses pensées par l'attaque de Simon

**« Piafabec, attaque picpic ! »**

**« Roucool, vive-attaque, promène le dans les airs ! »**

Le piafabec de Simon ayant les ailes plus courtes que celles du roucool se fatiguait en effet deux fois plus vite mais il s'approchait également dangereusement du pokémon d'Alex. Après quelques secondes le piafabec finit par rattraper le roucool.

**« Vas-y utilises ton picpic ! »**

**« Maintenant, retournes-toi roucool et tornade ! »**

Le roucool fit volte-face et claqua ses ailes entre elles afin de créer un courant d'air tourbillonnant qui balaya piafabec. Le pokémon de Simon tournoya dans la tornade un court laps de temps et parvint à se défaire de celle-ci. Le piafabec étant désorienté par l'attaque du roucool, Alex en profita pour lancer une nouvelle attaque.

**« Roucool, vive-attaque ! »**

Le roucool fonça vers son adversaire mais celui-ci battit fortement des ailes et monta légèrement dans les airs ce qui le plaçait désormais au dessus du pokémon d'Alexandre.

**« Je vois que tu as tout retenu de ce que je t'ai enseigné ! Maintenant utilises ta furie ! »**

Piafabec mitrailla le dos de Roucool de plusieurs coup de bec. Les deux pokémons perdirent de l'altitude suite à cette attaque, ils se trouvaient désormais à ras du sol. Roucool avait subit beaucoup de dégâts mais comme l'avait espérer son dresseur il était très endurant. Roucool effectuait un vole en rase-motte suivi de près par piafabec.

**« Roucool, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »**

**« Rouuuu ! »** le pokémon accéléra son vol, se dirigeant droit vers la forêt tout en gardant son altitude. Il n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la forêt de Jade.

**« Vas-y utilises ton jet de sable ! »**

Le roucool battit rapidement des ailes, soulevant un nuage de poussière imposant, tout en reprenant de l'altitude. Le piafabec, prit au dépourvu par sa propre vitesse et son manque de visibilité alla s'écrasa contre un arbre. Le roucool était épuisé, il se posa, tituba et s'effondra.

**« Si le piafabec de Simon est k.o. alors je déclarerais le roucool d'Alex vainqueur mais si ce n'est pas le cas la victoire reviendra à Simon. » **

Peu à peu le nuage de poussière se dissipa, dévoilant un piafabec inerte.

**« Nous avons donc une victoire partout. Tout se jouera lors de ce dernier duel ! »**

La joie de la victoire laissa rapidement place à la panique pour Alex. Il était tellement galvanisé par l'ardeur du combat et la démonstration impressionnante de dressage de pokémon de son ami qu'il avait totalement omis l'inutilité de son dernier pokémon.

**« Non ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne me reste que mon coconfort. Je ne peux rien faire avec ce pokémon ! Je sais que son dernier pokémon est chenipan, avec un peu de chance il aura lui aussi évolué ce qui donnera un match nul. C'est mon seul espoir. » **pensa Alex.

**« Bien nous allons passer au dernier duel. Quand vous voulez ! »**

**« Coconfort, go ! » « Papilusion, go ! »**

**« Je suis fichu... »** marmonna Alex, dépité. Son pokédex se mettant à cliqueter, il le sorti de sa poche et l'ouvrit afin de connaître les informations sur le pokémon qui allait mettre fin à son ambition.

_« Papilusion, pokémon papillon, évolution du chrysacier, en combat il bat des ailes très rapidement pour jeter sur ses ennemis des poudres toxiques. »_

**« Un coconfort ? Tu n'as pas réussi à faire évoluer ton pokémon au stade finale en trois jours ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! »**

**« J'avoue que je me suis davantage focalisé sur les mes deux autres pokémon. »**

**« On ne délaisse jamais un pokémon ! S'il est plus faible que les autres c'est juste qu'il manque d'entraînement. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on est négligeant. »**

Alex baissa la tête. Simon avait raison, il avait délibérément délaissé aspicot depuis qu'il l'avait capturé. Certes salamèche était son premier pokémon et roucool le premier qu'il ait capturé mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour laisser ce pauvre aspicot de coté.

**« Papilusion, charge... »**

Le pokémon papillon fonça sur le pauvre coconfort qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet.

**« Je dois me battre coûte que coûte, par respect pour Simon. »** songea Alex.

**« Coconfort, armure ! »**

**« Papilusion continue tes charges jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique ! »**

Le coconfort se durcissait de plus en plus tout en souffrant des charges continues. Ce spectacle était insupportable pour Alex, il se sentait coupable de la souffrance de son pokémon. Son impuissance l'attristait au plus au point et des larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues pleines de coupures de ronces.

**« Coconfort ! Je m'excuse de t'avour laissé de coté ! Je jure de ne plus jamais te délaisser à l'avenir ! Je m'en veux tellement ! »** cria Alexandre tout en sanglotant. Le coconfort roula sous l'effet d'une charge du papilusion adverse et vit les larmes de son dresseur. Son corps se mit alors à craqueler, permettant à 4 ailes de sortir de leur cocon. Le pokédex se mit à cliqueter. Alex l'activa, en pleine stupeur.

**« Dardargnan, pokémon guêpoison, il vole à très grande vitesse. Il se bat avec les dards empoisonnés de ses bras. »**

**« Dardargnan ? Dardargnan ! Il vient d'évoluer ! Mais, comment ? »**

**« Je crois que ton pokémon, te voyant triste de son sort a rassemblé toute son énergie pour évoluer. Cela va rendre le combat bien plus intéressant ! »**

**« Et comment ! »** Le regard d'Alexandre avait retrouvé la flamme qu'il avait perdu depuis quelques temps.

**« Dardargnan, dard-venin ! »** Alex donna son ordre avec une grande joie, comme s'il avait retrouver foi en lui. Le pokémon s'exécuta et fonça sur papilusion qui fut clouer au sol, les ailes transpercées par les dards qui se plantèrent également dans le sol, ne permettant plus au pokémon de bouger.

**« Et maintenant, dard-venin avec ton dard principal ! »**

Dardargnan leva son abdomen, prêt à planter son dard afin de vaincre le papilusion permettant finalement à Alexandre de remporté la victoire. Il aura bataillé dur pour obtenir cette victoire, Simon aura été un adversaire de taille. Il savait élevé les pokémons comme personne et profitait pleinement de leur entraînement. Ces trois jours n'auront peut-être pas permis à Alex de beaucoup progresser mais il est certains que ce combat contre Simon aura été le plus difficile qu'il ait eu à mener jusqu'à présent. Son prochain objectif était désormais Pierre, le champion d'Argenta et son redoutable onix. Il avait peut être perdu le premier affrontement mais il était désormais conscient des règles en vigueur lors d'un combat d'arène et avait un nouveau challenger à opposer à ce pokémon massif.

**« Désolé Alex... »**

**« Que, Quoi ? Mais pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? »**

**« … mais je vais gagner ce combat. Papilusion, choc mental. »**

Les yeux du papilusion se mirent à briller et le pokémon d'Alex s'effondra aussitôt.

**« Le vainqueur de ce combat est Simon ! »**

Alex était sous le choc, il avait crié victoire trop tôt.

**« Et voilà tout est fini. »**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Simon avait finalement remporté la bataille qui finalisait trois jours d'entraînement intensif.

**« Allons tout d'abord au centre pokémon. Nous discuterons une fois la bas. »** déclara Simon.

Les trois compères se dirigèrent vers le centre pokémon d'Argenta. Le chemin se fit en silence. Alex, la tête basse, semblait triste et pensif alors que les deux autres n'osaient pas prendre la parole. Une fois arrivé au centre, les deux garçons confièrent leur pokémon à l'infirmière tandis que Déborah s'occupa du paiement des soins. Simon décida de briser la glace.

**« Alex, malgré ta défaite j'ai décidé de te suivre. »**

Alex redressa la tête, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**« Mais, comment ça ? »**

**« Notre combat m'a permis de voir le potentiel que tu possèdes. Lors de la dernière manche, j'ai pu voir une étincelle d'espoir dans ton regard. Je pense que tu es capable d'arriver à atteindre ton objectif mais pas tout seul, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'accompagner dans ce projet fou. »**

**« Mais pourquoi as-tu soudain changé d'avis ? »**

**« J'ai peut-être gagné ce combat, mais je vois en toi un potentiel bien plus grand que le mien. Tu mets une ardeur dans le combat que je n'avais jamais vu avant. De plus, tu es un fin stratège. Tu sais trouvé la faille dans les techniques de ton adversaire et est capable de rester concentré quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, même désespéré. Si quelqu'un est capable de réaliser le rêve de mon frère, c'est bien toi et t'aider à y parvenir me permettrait en quelque sorte de le venger. »**

**« Merci Simon, tu es vraiment un ami et ton aide me sera précieuse. »**

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur alliance. Ceci fait, ils se demandèrent où était passé Déborah lorsqu'elle entra dans le centre, des paquets à la main.

**« Tiens ! C'est des vêtements tout neuf. » dit-elle en tendant les paquets à Alex.**

**« Mais, Déborah, je ne peux pas accepter, tu m'as déjà bien assez aidé. »**

**« Tu ne vas quand même pas garder ces haillons ! »**

Il était vrai que la tenue d'Alexandre partait petit à petit en lambeau.

**« Bien, puisque tu insistes. »** Alex prit les paquets et se rendit dans les vestiaires afin de se changer. Il revint en portant un jeans ainsi qu'un t-shirt noire surmonté d'un veston bleu.

«** Merci beaucoup Déborah. »**

**« Mais de rien. Alors vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur la suite des événements ? »**

**« J'ai décidé de suivre Alex pour l'aider à accomplir son objectif. »**

**« Parfait, je n'aurais donc pas acheter ça pour rien. »** Déborah chercha dans un autre sac et en sorti une boite rectangulaire de couleur bleu.

**« C'est une boite officiel de la ligue pokémon. Elle sert à y insérer les badges que tu récolteras auprès des champions. Tiens, prends-la. »**

Alex prit machinalement la boite que lui tendait Déborah.

**« Franchement Déborah, tu m'épates ! Comment tu savais que j'allais laisser Alex poursuivre son objectif ? » **demanda Simon.

**« Je ne sais pas. Intuition féminine ! »** Déborah se mit à rire, suivit par Simon et Alex. Les trois dresseurs riaient mais ils savaient que leurs soucis ne faisaient que commencer et que de nombreux obstacles se dresseraient sur leur route.

Après une nouvelle nuit passée au centre pokémon, les trois dresseurs partirent en direction de l'arène. Alexandre était prêt à prendre sa revanche sur le champion de l'arène d'Argenta. Ils passèrent à nouveau les gardes placés devant l'arène puis arrivèrent devant Pierre, à nouveau avachi sur son trône de granit.

**« Pierre ! Je suis venu prendre ma revanche sur toi. Je te défie à nouveau ! »**

**« Voilà un jeune homme bien courageux. En tant que champion de l'arène d'Argenta et détenteur du badge roche, j'accepte ton défi ! »**

Les deux dresseurs se placèrent chacun dans leur partie du terrain de combat. Pierre prit la parole :

**« Nous allons nous affronter selon les mêmes règles que notre précédent match. On aura le droit à un pokémon chacun, ni plus ni moins. »**

**« Bien mais je souhaite rajouter un enjeux supplémentaire. »**

Pierre fut surpris de la témérité du jeune dresseur.

**« Très bien et quel est-il ? »**

**« Si je gagne ce combat, je souhaite que tu te comportes comme un vrai champion devrait se comporter. Je veux que tu sortes de ta bulle et que tu prennes position dans cette bataille contre la team Rocket que tu cherches tant à ignorer alors qu'elle est déjà quasiment à ta porte ! »**

**« Et si c'est moi qui gagne je souhaite que tu travailles pour moi. Tu deviendrais un de mes hommes de mains, gratuitement. »**

**« Très bien, je ne compte pas perdre de toute façon. »**

**« Ah ah ah ! Tu es décidément très amusant. Bien, commençons. Onix, je te choisis ! »**

L'énorme pokémon serpenroc sortit de sa pokéball, recouvrant la moitié du terrain de Pierre.

**« Moi je choisis, Dardargnan ! »**

**« Dardargnan ? Tu n'as décidément rien compris aux avantages liés aux types de pokémon toi. Je sens que je vais avoir un nouveau sous-fifres, c'est parfait. »**

**« Dans tes rêves, Dardargnan, dard-venin ! »**

Le pokémon insecte tenta de piqué le onix avec les dards de ses bras mais ne parvint pas à percer le corps de pierre de celui-ci.

**« Totalement inutile ! Onix, jet-pierres ! » **

Les énormes rochers commencèrent à pleuvoir en direction du pokémon insecte qui parvint aisément à les esquiver vu sa rapide mobilité aérienne.

**« Dardargnan, relance un dard-venin, essaye de trouver une faille ! »**

Le pokémon tenta de planter ses dards tout le long du corps du pokémon roche, sans succès.

**« C'est peine perdu, le corps d'Onix est aussi dur que le diamant ! Onix relance jet-pierre ! »**

Cette fois-ci les rochers tombaient avec davantage de rapidité. Dardargnan parvint à esquiver la grande partie des projectiles mais ne put en esquiver un plus petit que les autres qui était bien plus rapide. Le rocher frappa le bras gauche du pokémon et l'écrasa contre le sol, le coupant net.

**« Non ! Dardargnan ! »**

Le pokémon tenait bon malgré la perte de son aiguillon gauche.

**« Je vais perdre. Zut, je vais vraiment perdre ce match ! »** pensa Alex.

Voyant que son ami était en train de perdre confiance en lui, Simon cria :

**« Allez Alex, concentres-toi, tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi ! »**

Les mots de son ami galvanisèrent Alexandre qui se concentra sur la situation. Comme d'habitude le temps semblait passer au ralentit. Il observait son environnement tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie. Son esprit se perdit également dans les souvenirs de son précédent match contre Pierre pour y trouver une solution. Tout à coup, Alex se souvint d'un moment précis et tout s'imbriqua rapidement afin de donner une stratégie viable afin de vaincre le champion. Un sourire éclaira désormais son visage.

**« Pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu as vu l'état de ton pokémon ? »**

Alex n'écoutais même plus les remarques du champion. Il était concentré dans sa stratégie.

**« Maintenant, Dardargnan, dard-venin dans l'oeil d'onix ! »**

Tout se passa en l'espace de cinq secondes. Dardargnan planta son aiguillon droit dans l'œil d'onix tandis qu'Alexandre fonçait droit devant lui en direction du champion. Il roula sur le sol ramassant le bras gauche de dardargnan au passage. Onix sous le coup de la douleur essaya d'écraser le pokémon insecte avec son corps de roche, laissant le champ libre à la course d'Alex qui une fois arrivé devant Pierre tendit l'aiguillon du Dardargnan, tel en épée, en direction de sa gorge. Prit au dépourvu, Pierre balbutia :

**« Mais que... »**

**« Tout le monde sait que dans un combat d'arène le dresseur se met lui aussi en danger et peut subir des attaques, ce sont tes mots. »**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

** « Ah ah ah ah ! Bravo petit tu m'as bien eu ! »** ria Pierre.

Alex lâcha l'aiguillon de son dardargnan et fit retourner le pokémon dans sa pokéball. Pierre fit de même et enchaina :

**« Dis-donc tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! Se servir du bras de son propre pokémon, fallait osé ! »**

**« La fin justifie les moyens. »**

**« Bien répondu petit, tu iras loin ! Ah au fait, tiens, tu l'as bien mérité. »**

Pierre tendit le badge roche à Alex qui s'empressa de le prendre et de le ranger dans la boite prévu à cette effet.

**« Super ! Il a gagné! »** crièrent Simon et Déborah de joie.

**« Plus que 7. »** marmonna Alex.

**« Bien, tu m'as battu et comme je suis un homme de parole je vais tout de suite prendre les premières mesures. Cassiopée ! »**

La jeune femme qui était resté prêt du trône de granit s'approcha du champion et demanda :

**« Oui maître ? »**

**« Dépêches immédiatement une unité de reconstruction racaillou qu'ils aillent aider à rebâtir le centre pokémon de Jadielle. »**

**« Bien maître. »**

**« Double également les gardes aux poste-frontière et envois quelques-uns de nos homme les plus doués enquêter sur l'attentat de Jadielle. Je compte bien trouvé d'où venait ces salopards. » **

**« À vos ordre maître, j'y vais de ce pas. »**

Alex se rendit compte que Pierre s'avérait finalement être un homme honnête et droit. Cassiopée sortie, Pierre dit à Alexandre :

**« Allons au centre pokémon, il faut faire soigner nos amis qui se sont vaillamment battus après tout. »**

Alexandre fut surpris par les paroles du champion. Il considérait lui aussi ses pokémons comme ses amis. Peut-être l'avait-il finalement mal jugé. Les trois dresseurs ainsi que le champion se rendirent donc au centre pokémon. En chemin, Pierre prit une grande inspiration et dit :

**« Ah Argenta. N'est-ce pas la plus belle ville que tu n'ai jamais vu ? »**

**« C'est une très belle ville en effet. »** répondit Alex.

**« Mais cette tranquillité à un prix tu sais. Pour qu'elle perdure, quelqu'un doit faire un choix, prendre des décisions. En tant que champion c'est à moi qu'incombe de faire ces choix. Je n'ai peut être pas toujours prit les bonnes décisions, je me suis peut-être enfermé dans une bulle mais si j'ai fait ça c'est uniquement par peur, peur que tout cela disparaisse. »**

Ils arrivèrent finalement au centre où Pierre et Alex confièrent leur pokémon à l'infirmière. En voyant le champion payer les soins, Alex demanda.

**« Vous dites que la team Rocket n'a aucune influence sur votre ville mais vous payez tout de même les soins à cause de l'embargo qu'ils ont mis sur les médicaments. »**

**« C'est là où tu te trompes. Argenta n'est soumis à aucun embargo. L'argent qui est versé lors des soins sert à financer un orphelinat pour pokémon abandonné. Un lieu où ils peuvent vivre en paix et être soigné en attendant la venue d'un dresseur qui s'occupera d'eux. »**

Alex en était certains maintenant, il avait vraiment mal jugé Pierre, ne se fiant qu'aux apparences sans chercher à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

**« Et moi qui vous jugeais mal et vous condamnais en tant que champion... »**

**« Comme quoi il ne faut pas juger les gens trop hâtivement. Cependant aux vus des dernières mesures que j'ai prise, il se peut que la paix de ma ville ne perdure plus très longtemps. »**

**« Vous avez fait le bon choix. La team Rocket ne s'arrêtera pas à Jadielle et serait venue à vos portes un jour ou l'autre. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. »**

**« Tu as sûrement raison. »**

**« Et la team Rocket n'est pas le seul problème, le grand champion et ses mesures dictatorial sont intolérables. »**

**« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point mais que veux-tu y faire, il a été nommé par le conseil des 4, leurs décisions sont irrévocables. »**

**« C'est pour cela que je compte obtenir les 8 badges d'arène afin d'obtenir une audience avec eux pour comprendre les raisons de leur choix. »**

**« Tu comptes mener un double combat, à la fois contre le système et contre la team Rocket. Mais qui es-tu ? »**

**« Juste une personne qui n'acceptes pas son sort et qui est prêt à se battre pour que les choses changent. »**

Pierre était impressionné par la détermination dont faisait preuve Alexandre.

**« Je vois, par contre se projet est trop ambitieux, tu n'y arriveras jamais seul. »**

**« Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai mes amis, Simon et Déborah qui sont à mes cotés. »**

**« Et tu peux me compter parmi eux. Je ne peux malheureusement pas quitter Argenta mais en tant que champion j'ai le pouvoir de mobiliser assez de personne pour découvrir où se cache la team Rocket et la détruire. Acceptes-tu mon aide ? »**

**« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »**

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, scellant ainsi une nouvelle amitié. Alex était très heureux, il venait de se faire un allié de poids et commençait à entrevoir un espoir de réussite pour ses ambitions.

**« Voilà, vos pokémon sont guéris. »** Dit l'infirmière de sa douce voix crystaline. Les deux hommes récupérèrent leur pokémon et Pierre poursuivit :

**« Pour poursuivre ta quête des huit badges d'arène le plus simple et de poursuivre ta route en direction d'Azuria pour y affronter Ondine, la championne. Mais pour cela vous devrez d'abord traverser le mont Sélénite. Je vais vous montrer le chemin. »**

Pierre accompagna les trois jeunes dresseurs jusqu'à l'entrée de la route 3.

**« Suivez ce chemin et vous parviendrez à l'entrée du mont Sélénite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, un centre pokémon a été construit juste devant l'entrée, vous pourrez vous y restaurer. »**

**« Merci à vous et encore navré de vous avoir mal jugé. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, après tout je l'ai bien cherché. Bonne chance à vous et soyez prudent ! »**

Les trois jeunes dresseurs saluèrent leur nouvel allié et continuèrent leur périple en direction du mont Sélénite.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Les trois jeunes dresseurs marchaient le long de la route 3 bien décidé à atteindre l'entrée du mont Sélénite avant que la nuit tombe. Alors que les deux garçons discutaient entre eux de stratégies diverses à mettre en place lors de leurs prochains combats pokémon, Déborah était en plein doute.

**« Alex a pour but de récolter les 8 badges d'arène et de vaincre la team Rocket et Simon lui sert de soutien et l'épaule dans sa quête. Mais moi, à quoi je sers ? Quel est mon rôle ? Je ne peux que montrer ma gratitude envers Alex en utilisant l'argent de papa. Je ne peux pas me contenter de suivre bêtement le groupe, il faut que j'agisse ! »** pensa-t-elle. Elle quitta alors le groupe, se dirigeant droit vers des hautes herbes . Simon remarqua immédiatement son absence.

**« Mais Déborah, ou vas-tu ? Le mont Sélénite c'est tout droit ! »**

**« Très bien, allez-y ! Je vous rejoindrais. »**

**« Euh d'accord mais tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire ? »**

**« Peu importe, allez-y, on se retrouvera au centre pokémon. »**

**« Mais si tu veux on peut t'accompagner et... »**

**« N'insistes pas, je pense qu'elle veut être seule. »** affirma Alex. Les deux garçons continuèrent leur route, laissant Déborah seule. Après une bonne journée de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue du centre pokémon construit à l'entrée du mont Sélénite et qui permettait un repos bien mérité avant de partir pour la traversée de la montagne. Au même moment qu'ils arrivèrent, un homme sorti de la grotte qui servait de point d'entrée au sentier dans la montagne. Alex reconnut aussitôt l'homme au chapeau et smoking à l'allure si élégante qu'il avait rencontré au Bourg Palette.

**« Monsieur Dante ! »**

L'homme sembla surprit d'être interpellé de la sorte. Il regarda en direction de la voix qui l'appelait et vit Alex et Simon en train de grimper les derniers mètres pour parvenir à son niveau.

**« Ah, Alexandre c'est bien ça ? Je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu avec ta nouvelle tenue. Je me rappelle que nous nous étions rencontrer au Bourg Palette, dans des circonstances bien triste il faut l'avouer. »**

**« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. » **

Alex était toujours aussi impressionné par le charisme que dégageait cet homme. Que ce soit par son attitude ou sa manière de s'exprimer, il imposait un certains respect.

**« Monsieur Dante je vous présente Simon, un ami. Simon, monsieur Dante. »**

**« Enchanté monsieur. »** répondit timidement Simon.

**« Pareillement. »** ajouta Dante.

**« C'est un sacré hasard de se rencontrer à nouveau, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? »** demanda Alexandre.

**« Mais je te retourne la question jeune homme. »**

**« Oh nous on se dirige vers Azuria pour y affronter la championne. Je poursuis toujours l'objectif de récolter les 8 badges d'arène. Regardez j'ai déjà obtenu le badge roche. »**

Alex s'empressa de sortir la boite que lui avait offerte Déborah et qui contenait son premier badge.

**« Je vois, je vois. Félicitations ! »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Bien, j'étais ravi de te revoir mais je dois malheureusement filé. J'ai une affaire urgente qui m'attend à Argenta. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et bonne route à vous deux. »**

**« Merci beaucoup, on se recroisera peut-être à nouveau. »**

**« Qui sais. » **

À ces mots, l'homme au chapeau continua sa route vers Argenta.

**« C'était qui ? »** demanda Simon qui n'osait pas prendre la parole quand l'homme était présent.

**« C'est l'homme qui m'a donné le pokedex ainsi que mon premier pokémon. »**

**« Ah je vois. Il me dit quelque chose, je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, tu as tout le temps de t'en souvenir. »**

Les deux dresseurs entrèrent dans le centre pokémon et attendaient la venue de Déborah. La nuit était tombé depuis quelques minutes lorsque celle-ci fit son apparition.

**« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tu t'es perdue ? »** demanda Simon.

**« Non non. »** répondit Déborah.

**« Mais qu'as-tu fais toute la journée ? »**

**« En quoi cela te regarde ? »** rétorqua Déborah. Simon ne comprenait pas le comportement de la jeune fille. Elle était partie toute une journée toute seule et maintenant elle tenait à conserver le mystère sur ce qu'elle avait fait durant tout ce temps. Simon n'insista pas davantage, voyant bien qu'elle était bien déterminé à ne pas lui répondre. Elle s'installa à coté d'Alexandre et dit :

**« J'ai croisé un homme sur le chemin du retour. Il semblait soucieux. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas il ne m'a même pas répondu. Il m'a ignorer et a continuer son chemin. »**

**« Ça devait être Dante ! »** s'exclama Alex.

**« Dante ? »**

**« Oui, c'est un ami à moi, c'est lui qui m'a confié mon pokédex ainsi que mon premier pokémon ! Donc tu dis qu'il avait l'air soucieux... bizarre, on l'a croisé il y a quelques heures et il semblait aller bien. »**

**« Je me suis peut-être trompée, après tout je n'ai fait que le croiser. »**

**« Possible. »**

**« Bon il se fait tard, si on veut être en forme pour demain, il vaudra mieux se coucher dès maintenant. »** proposa Simon.

**« Tu as raison, allons nous coucher. »** acquiesça Alexandre.

Au poste-frontière entre Argenta et la forêt de Jade, Amalric trouvait le temps long. Depuis que ce satané gamin l'avait battu, il n'osait presque plus se montrer en ville de peur de subir les moqueries de ces collègues. Lui qui était si fier de sa réputation de gardien redoutable, voilà qu'on l'avait désormais affublé du surnom de « passoire » depuis sa défaite contre le jeune dresseur débutant. Il c'était juré que le prochain dresseur qui voulait passer regretterais amèrement d'oser le défier, il allait tout donner. Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons à l'orée de la forêt. Amalric sortit immédiatement de son poste-frontière en n'oubliant pas d'emmener avec lui sa lampe de poche. Une fois dehors, il alluma la lampe de poche et scruta les buissons de long en large mais rien, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il rebroussa alors chemin en se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'un pokémon sauvage de la forêt qui se serait aventuré un peu trop loin. À peine avait-il fait volte-face qu'à nouveau un bruit de buisson que l'on remue se fit entendre. Amalric braqua aussitôt sa lampe de poche sur les buissons et cria :

**« Qui est là ? Si vous êtes un dresseur, faites demi-tour, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus par ici ! »**

Un buisson se mis à remuer. Amalric avança prudemment vers celui-ci. Il était à quelques centimètres du buisson lorsqu'une forme longiligne émergeât du buisson et alla le mordre directement dans le cou. Amalric tomba au sol, ne pouvant plus bouger, laissant tomber la lampe de poche dont le rayon de lumière éclairait la forêt. Une silhouette humaine sortie alors de derrière un arbre. Une voix de femme s'éleva alors dans l'obscurité **« Oh, je ne suis pas la bienvenue, tu m'en vois navré. Je suis toute tristounette. »**

La femme se pencha vers Amalric, qui put tout d'abord distinguer le R rouge sur son uniforme puis le visage partiellement brûlée de la jeune femme qui lui donnait un sourire hideux.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit cœur, le venin de mon abo n'a fait que de te paralysé, ton heure n'est pas encore venu. Après tout, tu peux encore m'être utile. »** La membre de la team Rocket se mit alors à rire d'un rire inspirant la cruauté et le sadisme.


End file.
